


The Thought of Maybe

by botiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Underage Drinking, because why not, but i don't think that's a tag, but only in Japan, can you believe their drinking age is 20 like woah mate, chatfic, i can't believe i forgot to add this tag at first, idk guys i suck at tagging, lots of swearing, not major don't worry, shit happens, sort of canon compliant but not really, this was supposed to be light-hearted but turned serious real quick, unnecessary pokemon references, we'll see how it goes, well love quadrilateral really, who am i if not an angst writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botiot/pseuds/botiot
Summary: i be flamin changed salty french fry's name to h8rh8r: finallyh8r: a name that reflects my outlook on lifeA 3rd gym group chat full of good times and emotions ft pining and sappy shits being in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started this ages ago and i abandoned it but now i'm back and so is this and honestly i'm going to apologise in advance because idk how this is going to turn out lmao
> 
> i have a few chapters written already but i'll probably hold on updating it until i've finished the whole thing because continuity and whatnot.
> 
> please excuse the pokemon go references, as i said i started this AGES ago and i didn't have the heart to delete it
> 
> anyway, enjoy <3
> 
> EDIT: okay so looking back on this a year later this first chapter is really Not Good but pls stick around it gets better i promise <3

_2nd December 11:03AM_

 

catzzzzzzzz _added_ Tsukishima Kei _,_ OWLZZZZZZZZ _and_ akaashit _to the group_

 

catzzzzzzzz _changed the group name to_ ayyyyy 3rd gym 

 

**Tsukishima Kei:** what is this?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** TSUKKKIIIIIIIIIII

**Tsukishima Kei:** hello bokuto

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** HOW DID U KNWO IT WAS MEEEE

**Tsukishima Kei:** the unnecessary amount of 'z's in your username 

**Tsukishima Kei:** the all-caps typing

**Tsukishima Kei:** the fact that your username has the word 'owl' in it

**Tsukishima Kei:** not too hard of a leap to make if i'm honest

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** OR YOURE TELEPATHIC

**Tsukishima Kei:** that too

**akaashit:** hello tsukishima, bokuto

**Tsukishima Kei:** ...akaashi?

**akaashit:** yes

**Tsukishima Kei:** oh thank god

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** AKAAAAAASHI

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I MISSS U

**akaashit:** we literally saw each other 2 minutes ago

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I KNOW

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I MISSS URFACE

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** UR SO RPETTY AKKAASSHSI

**akaashit:**...

**akaashit:** thank you?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** UR WECLOME

**catzzzzzzzz:** okay im stopping this befroe it gets weird

**catzzzzzzzz:** to answer tsukki's earlier question

**catzzzzzzzz:** this is a group chat

**Tsukishima Kei:** i'd worked that much out for myself funnily enough

**akaashit:** is that kuroo?

**catzzzzzzzz:** in the flesh ;)

**catzzzzzzzz:** well not really

**catzzzzzzzz:** but you know what i mean

**Tsukishima Kei:** why are we all in a group chat together?

**catzzzzzzzz:** because i felt a profound bond between us at the training camp

**catzzzzzzzz:** i thought we should do something to solidify that bond

**catzzzzzzzz:** power of freindhisp and shit

**Tsukishima Kei:**...

**akaashit:** ...

**catzzzzzzzz:** also bo was lonely

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I MISS KARASUNO 

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WHEN R U GUYS COMING BACK

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** CAN WE ADD HINATA TO THIS CHAT

**Tsukishima Kei:** no

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I MISS MY SMOL BIRB SON

**catzzzzzzzz:** bro this chat is for 3rd gym residents only

**catzzzzzzzz:** also u have him as a contact u can talk to him any time u want

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** OH SHIT TRU

**akaaashit:** hinata practiced with us in the 3rd gym too

**catzzzzzzzz:** yeah but this chat is for regulars

**akaashit:** ...

**akaashit:** he practiced with us almost as much as tsukishima

**catzzzzzzzz:** no

**catzzzzzzzz:** if were adding anyone else from karasuno its the captain

**Tsukishima Kei:** why???

**catzzzzzzzz:** idk bc he has a nice ass?

**akaashit:** is that a requirement for being in this group?

**catzzzzzzzz:** it is now

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** ITS OKAY AKKAAAHIS U HAVE A NICE ASS

**akaashit:** thank you bokuto

**catzzzzzzzz:** pls take ur disgusting flirting elsewhere

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** D:

**catzzzzzzzz:** anyway

**catzzzzzzzz:** we have more importnat matters to discuss

**akaashit:** like??

**catzzzzzzzz:** tsukkis username

**catzzzzzzzz:** we need to change it

**akaashit:** whats wrong with it

**catzzzzzzzz:** its his FULL NAME

**catzzzzzzzz:** like his ENTIRE NAME

**catzzzzzzzz:** not even a nickanem or anything

**catzzzzzzzz:** it affronts my eyes

**Tsukishima Kei:** this is coming from you

**catzzzzzzzz:** my username is awesome shut up

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** MINES BETTER

**catzzzzzzzz:** bo were not going into this again

**akaashit:** again?

**catzzzzzzzz:** we had an argument about which animal was better

**catzzzzzzzz:** i won

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** NO U DIDNT

**akaashit:** owls are better tho

**Tsukishima Kei:** agreed

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** HA

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** IW IN

**catzzzzzzzz:** OKAY HOW

**akaashit:** cats are aiming for world domination

**akaashit:** owls are just cute

**Tsukishima Kei:** ^^

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** NOT AS CUTE A S YOU AKKAAAAASAGHSI

**akaashit:** thanks

**catzzzzzzzz:** CATS ARE CUTE TOO

**akaashit:** kittens are cute

**akaashit:** cats are evil

**Tuskishima Kei** : just like you

**catzzzzzzzz:** LOOK WHO'S FUCKING TALKING TSUKKI YOU SALTY PEICE OF SHIT

**Tsukishima Kei:** *piece

**catzzzzzzzz:** FUCK YOU

**catzzzzzzzz:** CATS ARE BETTER

**catzzzzzzzz:** END OF DISCUSSION

**akaashit:** literally everyone disagrees with u

**akaashit:** but okay

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** ITS OKAY BRO I STILL LOVE U

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** <333333333

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** .......

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** KUROO????

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WHERW DID U GO

**akaashit:** i think he's offline

**catzzzzzzzz:** nope

**catzzzzzzzz:** still here

**Tsukishima Kei:** unfortunately

**catzzzzzzzz:** sTOP

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WHY DIDNT U ANSWER ME BRO

**catzzzzzzzz:** bc we cant be bros as long as u think owls r cooler than cats

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** DDDDDDD:

**akaashit:** they are tho

**catzzzzzzzz:** ur on a team thats named after a fucking owl shut up 

**akaashit:** and ur on a team thats named after a cat whats ur point

**Tsukishima Kei:** how about crows they're pretty cool too

**catzzzzzzzz:** shut up

**akaashit:** shut up

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** NEXT NEKOMA VS FUKURODANI MATCH WE'LL KICK UR ASSES AND THEN U'LL BE FORCED TO ADMIT THAT OWLS R BETTER

**catzzzzzzzz:** FINE 

**catzzzzzzzz:** BRING IT ON 

**akaashit:** place your bets

**akaashit:** cats vs owls

**akaashit:** who will reign supreme

**Tsukishima Kei:** fukurodani are definitely going to win

**akaashit:** yeah lol

**catzzzzzzzz:** TSUKKKI

**catzzzzzzzz:** OUR TEAMS R FATED RIVALS

**catzzzzzzzz:** UR SUPPOSED TO CHEER FOR ME

**Tsukishima Kei:** no

**Tsukishima Kei:** our teams are fated rivals

**Tsukishima Kei:** so i want you to lose 

**Tsukishima Kei:** then it'll make winning against you much easier

**catzzzzzzzz:** tsukki why r u so mean

**Tsukishima Kei:** it's a gift

 

catzzzzzzzz _changed_ Tsukishima Kei _'s name to_ meanie

 

**meanie:** wow

**meanie:** creative

 

catzzzzzzzz _changed_ meanie _'s name to_ salty asshole

 

**catzzzzzzzz:** better?

**salty asshole:** much

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** TSUKKIS NOT A N ASSHOLE

**catzzzzzzzz:** um

**akaashit:** ummm

**salty asshole:** ummmm?

**catzzzzzzzz:** r u sure were talking about the same person here bo?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** YESSSSS

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** TALL

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** BLONDE

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** NICE ASS

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** LOOKS LIKE AN ANGRY FRENCH FRY

**akaashit:** omfg

**akaashit:** i see it

**salty asshole:** excuse me?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** TSUNDERE

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** PRETENDS LIKE HE DOESNT CARE BU T ACTUALY CARE A LOT

**salty asshole:** EXCUSE ME?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** ONCE YOU GET PAST ALL THAT HES RLLY NCIE

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** HE GAVE EM ICE CREAM ONCE

**salty asshole:** no i didn't?

**akaashit:** im pretty sure that was me

**catzzzzzzzz:** it was probably akaashi

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** oh

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** BUT STILL

**catzzzzzzzz:** idk bruh he said i was evil

**salty asshole:** you are evil

**akaashit:** ^^

**catzzzzzzzz:** AKAASHI HOW COULD U

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WELL HES NOT 100% AN ASSHOLE

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** MAYBE LIKE 60%

**catzzzzzzzz:** nah its at least 75

**akaashit:** i say 80

**salty asshole:** i'd say 85 but okay

**catzzzzzzzz:** shut up french fry nobody asked u

 

akaashit _changed_ salty asshole _'s name to_ salty french fry

 

**akaashit:** is this better bokuto?

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** YESSSSS 

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** :D

**catzzzzzzzz:** im good with this

**salty french fry:** i'm not

**catzzzzzzzz:** nobody cares

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** I CARE

**salty french fry:** somehow that's not very reassuring

**akaashit:** i half-care

**catzzzzzzzz:** half-care?

**akaashit:** i care that tsukishima is annoyed 

**akaashit:** but it's too funny for me to feel bad about it

**catzzzzzzzz:** fair enough

**salty french fry:** i'll keep it on one condition

**salty french fry:** kuroo and bokuto have to change their usernames

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WHAAAAAAAT

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WHYYY

**salty french fry:** the sheer amount of 'z's is actually painful to look at

**catzzzzzzzz:** no

**catzzzzzzzz:** fuck u

**salty french fry:** okay then i guess it's goodbye to the french fry

**OWLZZZZZZZZ:** WAIT

 

OWLZZZZZZZZ _changed their username to_ LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY

 

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** IS THIS BETTER

**salty french fry:** NO

**akaashit:** it's probably the best you’re going to get

**salty french fry:** fine

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** KUROO U TOO

 

catzzzzzzzz _changed their username to_ what the fuck tsukki

 

**salty french fry:** i guess that'll do

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** :DDDDDDD

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** WHAT ABOUT AAKAKASHIS USERNAME

**salty french fry:** his username is the only acceptable one in this entire group

**akaashit:** id say thank you but the standard so low im not sure i can take that as a compliment

**what the fuck tsukki:** not even gonna argue

 

 

_23rd December 14:35PM_

 

**what the fuck tsukki:** aight losers

**what the fuck tsukki:** i knoe u all have it already

**waht the fuck tsukki:** so i demand to know what starters u all picked 

**akaashit:** i picked bulbasaur

**what the fuck tsukki:** omg why

**akaashit:** he's cute and badass what's not to like

**waht the fuck tsukki:** okay but what team?

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** WILDCATS

**salty french fry:** what the fuck is going on

**what the fuck tsukki:** pokemon go tsukki keep up

**salty french fry:** that came out months ago why are you guys only playing it now

**what the fuck tsukki** : well bo’s phone wouldn’t let him download the game because it was too old

**what the fuck tsukki:** and he was sad about missing the trend

**what the fuck tsukki:** but his parents promised him a new one for chirstmas

**what the fuck tsukki:** so akaashi and i promised to wait with him until he got it so we could all epxerinec it together

**salty french fry:** that’s actually…really sweet

**what the fuck tsukki:** i keep telling people i’m actually i nice guy

**what the fuck tsukki:** they don’t seem to believe me

**akaashit:** maybe it’s because you downloaded the game five days before bokuto got his phone so you’re already way ahead of us

**what the fuck tsukki:** I GOT EXICTED OKAY I WANTED MY CHARMANDER

**what the fuck tsukki:** besides bo doesn’t mind

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** BRO I PICKED CHARMANDER TOO

**what the fuck tsukki:** BRO

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** AWWWW YEAH VRITUAL HIGH FIVE 

**what the fuck tsukki:** see?

**akaashit:** point taken

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** TSUKKKKIII WHAT DID YOU PICK

**salty french fry:** I don’t have pokemon go

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** WHAAAAAAAT

**what the fuck tsukki:** why the fuCK NOT

**salty french fry:** not interested

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** TSUKKKKI WHYYYY

**akaashit:** tsukishima how could you

**salty french fry:** even you akaashi?

**salty french fry:** what is the world coming to

**what the fuck tsukki:** akaashi havin pokemon go s hardly th most pressing issue here

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** TSUKI IA M NOT SPEAKING TO U UNTIL U GET IT

**salty french fry:** oh no

**salty french fry:** the horror

**what the fuck tsukki:** aight htat's it

 

what the fuck tsukki _removed_ salty french fry _from the group_

 

**what the fuck tsukki:** there

**what the fuck tsukki:** this is now a safe pokemon-go-hater-free space

**what the fuck tsukki:** seriously tho what tema are you guys going to pick

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** TEAM INSTINCT WHOOOOOOOO

**what the fuck tsukki:** oh no

**what the fuck tsukki:** that makes so much sense

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** HEY FUCK YOU WE'RE COOL

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** OUR LEADER IS AWEMOSN

**what the fuck tsukki:** sweetie no

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

**what the fuck tsukki:** akaashi help

**akaashit:** no

**what the fuck tsukki:** rude

**akaashit:** ive had this conversation too many times

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** MY CLOSEST GYM IS YELLOW

**what the fuck tsukki:** wow congrats

**what the fuck tsukki:** literally every other gym in tokyo is blue or red

**what the fuck tsukki:** sorry bro

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** FCUK YOU

**what the fuck tsukki:** akaashi pls tell me ur not going for instinct

**akaashit:** i want team mystic

**what the fuck tsukki:** oh thank god

**akaashit:** the best team

**what the fuck tsukki:** um

**what the fuck tsukki:** excuse you

**what the fuck tsukki:** team valor ftw

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** OMG

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** WERE ALL ON DIFFERENT TEASM

**LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY:** WE ARE THE ULTIMATE SQUAD

 

LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY _changed the group name to_ ULTIMATE POKE SQUAD 2K16

 

LONG LIVE THE FRENCH FRY _changed their name to_ ZAP DAT ASS

 

**what the fuck tsukki:** NICE 

 

what the fuck tsukki _changed their name to_ i be flamin

 

**i be flamin:** akaashi get in on this

**akaashit:** no

**ZAP DAT ASS:** T_T

**ZAP DAT ASS:** AKAAAAAGAGSGHI

**akaashit:** ugh

**akaashit:** fine

**ZAP DAT ASS:** :D

 

akaashit _changed their name to_ articUNO

 

**ZAP DAT ASS:** HOLY SHIT

**ZAP DAT ASS:** I JUST RELASIED

**i be flamin:** what

**ZAP DAT ASS:** UNO

**ZAP DAT ASS:** DOS

**ZAP DAT ASS:** TRES

**ZAP DAT ASS:** I HAD NO IDEA

**i be flamin:** bro how did u not knwo that

**ZAP DAT ASS:** I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT TI EBFROE

 

articUNO _added_ salty french fry _to the group_

 

**i be flamin:** ew no why

**articUNO:** this conversation is distinctly lacking in sass

**i be flamin:** hes a hater

**i be flamin:** this group is a hater-free zone

**i be flamin:** we cant be the unltimate poke squad with him around

**articUNO:** well i need someone to roast you and bokuto with

**i be flamin:** fine

 

i be flamin _changed_ salty french fry' _s name to_ h8r

 

**h8r:** finally

**h8r:** a name that reflects my outlook on life

 

i be flamin _changed the group name to_ ULTIMATE POKE SQUAD 2K16 + h8r tsukki

 

**i be flamin:** there

**i be flamin:** is everyone happy?

**h8r:** no

**articUNO:** no

**ZAP DAT ASS:** YES

**i be flamin:** all of u r assholes

**ZAP DAT ASS:** D:

**i be flamin:** cept u bo

**ZAP DAT ASS:** :D

 

 

_24th December 18:58PM_

 

i be flamin _changed the group name to_ ayyyy 3rd gym

 

i be flamin _changed their name to_ kcat

 

kcat _changed_ ZAP DAT ASS _’s name to_ #1 bro

 

kcat _changed_ articUNO _’s name to_ akaashit

 

**akaashit:** i thought you liked pokemon go

**kcat:** i hate pokemon go

**kcat:** it was a thing five months ago

**kcat:** we have to move on now

**akaashit:** lmao

**akaashit:** what happened

**kcat:** nothing happened

**akaashit:** uh huh 

**akaashit:** sure

**kcat:** …

**kcat:** my account mysteriously deleted all of my data

**akaashit:** lol

**kcat:** no not lol

**kcat:** it’s not funny

**akaashit:** it’s hilarious

**kcat:** I WAS LEVEL 10

**kcat:** I HAD A SNORLAX

**akaashit:** believe it or not that’s not actually that impressive

**kcat:** shut up

**akaashit:** lmao 

 

_25th December 11:19AM_

 

**#1 bro:** MERRY SHITSCRAM EVERYONE

**kcat:** MERRY CHIRSTMAS BO

**h8r:** merry christmas

**#1 bro:** IS EVEYRONE READY TO OPEN PRESENTS AND EAT UNTIL U CANT BREATHE

**h8r:** i opened all my presents on christmas eve 

**h8r:** and i really don’t think that’s healthy

**#1 bro:** wHAT??

**#1 bro:** U OPEN UR PRESENTS ON CHRISTMAS EVE??

**h8r:** yeah

**kcat:** i do too lol

**#1 bro:** REALY??? 

**#1 bro:** I DIDNT KNOW PEOPLE DID THAT

**h8r:** its actually pretty common??

**kcat:** yup

**kcat:** how have u never heard of that before??

**#1 bro:** WTF

**#1 bro:** SO WHAT DID U GET??

**kcat:** i got the new pokemon game

**akaashit:** that must’ve been hard for you

**kcat:** shut up akaashi

**h8r:** ever since i started going to karasuno my brother won’t stop getting me volleyball things

**h8r:** i now have five rolls of sports tape

**h8r:** two sets of neon coloured kneepads 

**h8r:** and a pair of light-up trainers

**#1 bro:** OMG THAT SOUNDS AWESOME

**#1 bro:** WHERE DID HE FIND THEM

**h8r:** you can have mine

**h8r:** i do not want them

**#1 bro:** WHY NOT

**#1 bro:** THEY LIGHT UP

**h8r:** exactly

**akaashit:** your brother sounds nice

**h8r:** he’s a bit eccentric

**h8r:** and he interferes too much

**akaashit:** at least he cares

**akaashit:** at least you have someone to talk to and worry about you and buy you things just because he wants to and he loves you

**akaashit:** i’d kill to have something like that

**h8r:** you don’t have any siblings??

**akaashit:** no

**akaashit:** just 

**akaashit:** shitty parents

**h8r:** oh

**h8r:** i’m sorry

**akaashit:** it’s not your fault

**#1 bro:** akaashi are u okay??

**#1 bro:** do u want to come over?

**akaashit:** i’m fine

**akaashit:** just thinking about things

**#1 bro:** are u sure?

**kcat:** i think u should go to bo’s

**akaashit:** no i’m fine

**h8r:** is something wrong?

**h8r:** did i say something bad?

**akaashit:** no you didn't 

**#1 bro:** akaashi you have to tell me if something’s happened

**#1 bro:** i’m not gonna let you suffer like that

**kcat:** bo’s right

**akaashit:** i told you nothing’s happened

**h8r:** am i allowed to ask what’s going on?

**kcat:** that’s up to akaashi

**akaashit:** my parents…are not the nicest people

**akaashit:** they say cruel things sometimes

**#1 bro:** that’s an understatement

**akaashit:** bokuto don’t

**#1 bro:** why not

**#1 bro:** it’s not fair how they treat you

**#1 bro:** you told me some of the things they’ve said 

**#1 bro:** it’s horrible

**#1 bro:** you don’t deserve that

**akaashit:** i know

**akaashit:** but that’s how it is

**#1 bro:** it shouldn’t be

**akaashit:** it’s not like you can do anything about it bokuto

**akaashit:** besides, it’s not that bad

**akaashit:** i can deal with it most of the time

**akaashit:** it’s just

**akaashit:** the holidays are kinda tough

**h8r:** i didn’t mean to upset you akaashi

**h8r:** i’m really sorry

**akaashit:** it’s okay

**akaashit:** you didn’t upset me

**akaashit:** that’s just how it is

**#1 bro:** akaashi pls come over i’m worried

**akaashit:** i can't right now

**kcat:** akaashi if u do not go i will come to ur house and fucking carry u there

**akaashit:** haha

**akaashit:** i think

**akaashit:** i’d like that

**kcat:** kinky ;)

**akaashit:** it’s really not

**kcat:** i’ll be there at 12

**akaashit:** okay

**#1 bro:** yaaaaay christmas gathering at my place :D

**kcat:** tsukki u should come too

**h8r:** oh sure i’ll just take my helicopter

**kcat:** lol

**kcat:** seriously tho we could skype or something

**#1 bro:** YEAH LET’S DO IT :D :D 

**h8r:** my family has a habit banning all mobile phones after 12 so we can play dumb trivia games together 

**h8r:** and as much as i hate not being able to escape into the internet at every awkward opportunity

**h8r:** it’s actually pretty fun

**h8r:** so i’m afraid i can’t

**kcat:** oh sounds cool

**kcat:** have fun

**kcat:** and merry christmas

**h8r:** yeah you too

**#1 bro:** MERRY CHIRSTMAS TSUKKI :D

 

 

_25th December 11:45AM_

 

**akaashit:** hi tsukishima 

**h8r:** hello akaashi

**h8r:** why the private message?

**akaashit:** i can tell you’re still blaming yourself for upsetting me

**akaashit:** i wanted to tell you didn’t do anything wrong

**akaashit:** i know what you meant when you were complaining about your brother

**akaashit:** but i was in a bad place before the conversation started

**akaashit:** and i decided to take my bad mood out on you for some reason

**akaashit:** i’m sorry

**h8r:** you don’t need to apologise

**h8r:** you were right

**h8r:** yeah he gets on my nerves a bit, but he’s still my brother 

**h8r:** and i wasn’t appreciating that enough

**h8r:** so thank you for pointing that out i guess

**akaashit:** haha you’re welcome

**h8r:** are you really okay?

**akaashit:** yes

**h8r:** i’m sorry if this is too blunt or insensitive

**h8r:** but i have to know

**h8r:** do your parents hit you?

**akaashit:** no they don’t

**akaashit:** not yet anyway

**akaashit:** they just yell at me a lot of the time

**akaashit:** telling me i’m worthless and shouldn’t have been born stuff like that

**akaashit:** i shouldn’t be reacting this badly when there are people out there who have to put up actual violence on a daily basis

**akaashit:** but i can’t help it i guess

**h8r:** just because other people have it worse doesn’t mean that you don’t have it bad

**h8r:** your pain is completely valid

**akaashit:** huh

**akaashit:** i’ve never thought about it that way before

**akaashit:** thank you

**h8r:** you’re welcome

**akaashit:** ah kuroo’s here now

**akaashit:** i’ll speak to you soon

**h8r:** yeah, take care akaashi

 

 

_31st December 11:38PM_

 

**#1 bro:** HEY HEY HEY GUYS ITS NEARLY 2017

**#1 bro:** WHAT’S EVERYPNE’S NEW YEARS RELSOLUTIONS??

**h8r:** win nationals

**akaashit:** i want to win nationals

**kcat:** probably win nationals

**kcat:** wait a minute

**#1 bro:** HEY THAT’S MINE TOO

**kcat:** guys we can’t all have the same new years resolution 

**#1 bro:** WHY NOT??

**kcat:** because only one of our teams can win nationals

**kcat:** so the others automatically fail 

**kcat:** which is just sad

**h8r:** well i’m not changing mine

**akaashit:** me neither

**#1 bro:** BUT I ALREADY WROTE IT DOWN AND EVERYTHING D:

**h8r:** kuroo you should change yours

**kcat:** ummm why??

**h8r:** because your team stands the least chance

**kcat:** this is coming from the team that lost to us soooooooo many times in the last training camp

**h8r:** yeah but we were all trying out new things and adapting

**kcat:** except you

**h8r:** well now i know how to shut down your spikes so i think i’m good

**kcat:** yeah only thanks to me

**h8r:** well that’s your own fault for helping out a rival

**h8r:** also the freak combo is back on track

**kcat:** yeah but we stopped that combo several times

**kcat:** plus we have lev

**h8r:** who is awful at receives and a complete rookie at volleyball

**kcat:** but he can spike from way higher than you can block

**h8r:** well kenma has to set the ball to him first

**h8r:** which i learned that he hates doing

**kcat:** he may hate doing it but he’ll do anything it takes for us to win

**h8r:** if you think lev is your key to winning then you’re probably going to lose

**kcat:** he’s not the key to winning

**kcat:** i am ;)

**h8r:** then you’re definitely going to lose

**akaashit:** as cute as it is watching you two argue

**akaashit:** it’s pointless

**akaashit:** bokuto and i obviously have the most chance of winning

**kcat:** okay how

**akaashit:** our team goes to nationals almost every year

**akaashit:** we have way more experience than you do

**akaashit:** and bokuto is one of the top five spikers in the country

**#1 bro:** :D

**kcat:** true

**kcat:** although he couldn’t quite break that top three spot

**h8r:** don’t mind

**#1 bro:** UMMM HAVE NEKOMA EVER WON A SINGLE MATCH AGAINST US??

**#1 bro:** THE ANSWER IS NO

**#1 bro:** U HAVE NOT

**#1 bro:** AND NEITHER HAVE KARASUNO

**kcat:** pretty sure we’ve won at least one

**h8r:** and we were very close to beating you

**#1 bro:** YOU WERE CLOSE TO WINNING ONE SET 

**#1 bro:** IT’D TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO WIN AGAINST ME

**akaashit:** us boktuo

**#1 bro:** RIGHT US

**#1 bro:** ME AND AKAASHI

**kcat:** and, u know, the rest of ur team??

**#1 bro:** YEAH THEM TOO

**h8r:** you sound like kageyama

**h8r:** you know, the king of the court

**h8r:** genius setter

**h8r:** on karasuno’s team

**h8r:** just saying

**akaashit:** statistically speaking karasuno has the least chance of winning

**h8r:** statistics also said we wouldn’t be able to beat shiratorizawa

**h8r:** but look where we are

**kcat:** okay okay as much as i’m loving all this trash talk what do u say we all agree that we’re gonna play our hardest when nationals rolls around and put this conversation to bed??

**akaashit:** of course

**h8r:** that’s a given

**#1 bro:** I’M FUCKING READY

**kcat:** it doesn’t happen for another month bo

**kcat:** but i appreciate ur energy

**kcat:** whoever wins out of our three teams will deserve it

**kcat:** and will have to buy the others dinner

**#1 bro:** DEAL

**akaashit:** sure

**h8r:** alright

**kcat:** anyway

**kcat:** are we going to talk about how tsukki complimented kageyama just now

**h8r:** no we’re not

**akaashit:** idk i kinda want to talk about it

**#1 bro:** U REALLY LIKE UR TEAM HUH TSUKKI??

**h8r:** oh look it’s nearly midnight gotta go

**kcat:** he’s learning to appreciate his teammates

**kcat:** i’m gonna cry

**kcat:** he’s growing up so fast

**#1 bro:** GUYS GUYS GSUY LET’S COUNTDOWN TO MIDNIGHT

**kcat:** bo 

**kcat:** that’s never going to work

**#1 bro:** YES IT WILL

**kcat:** no it won’t it’ll be so out of time 

**#1 bro:** I’M GONNA DO IT ANWYAY

**akaashit:** just let him

**kcat:** fine

**#1 bro:** OKAY OKAY OAKY ARE TOU READY??

**#1 bro:** 5

**#1 bro:** 4

**#1 bro:** 3

**#1 bro:** 2

**#1 bro:** 1

**#1 bro:** HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

**akaashit:** happy new year boktuo

**kcat:** happy new year bo

**kcat:** even tho it’s been new year for about 20 seconds already

**akaashit:** kuroo

**kcat:** sorry

**kcat:** where did tsukki go??

**h8r:** happy new year

**kcat:** oh there he is

**#1 bro:** guys i just had a thought

**kcat:** oh dear 

**kcat:** here comes the emotional lowercase bo

**#1 bro:** this is mine and kuroo’s last term at high school

**kcat:** omg 

**kcat:** nO

**kcat:** WHY WOULD U EVEN POIN THAT OUT

**#1 bro:** i couldn’t help it

**#1 bro:** i’m really gonna miss my team

**kcat:** yeah me too

**#1 bro:** hey akaashi?  
**akaashit:** yes bokuto?

**#1 bro:** promise me u’ll look after them when we leave 

**akaashit:** of course

**akaashit:** although i think that’s more of a job for the captain

**akaashit:** but i’ll do what i can

**#1 bro:** exactly

**#1 bro:** ur gonna be the captain

**akaashit:** what?

**#1 bro:** i want u to be the captain when i leave

**akaashit:** but that’s not your decision

**akaashit:** it’s up to the coach

**#1 bro:** i already talked to him

**#1 bro:** he agrees

**#1 bro:** i wasn’t supposed to tell u but i think u should know 

**kcat:** holy shit congrats akaashi

**h8r:** nice one

**akaashit:** are you serious bokuto?

**#1 bro:** of course i am

**#1 bro:** i wouldn’t joke about that

**akaashit:** i don’t know what to say

**#1 bro:** you don’t have to say anything

**akaashit:** thank you

**#1 bro:** i didn’t do anything

**#1 bro:** u got captain all on ur own

**akaashit:** still

**akaashit:** thank you

**kcat:** i think i’m going to make yamamoto captain when i leave

**kcat:** he’s the ace

**kcat:** and he deserves it

**h8r:** not kenma?

**kcat:** i don’t think he could handle the pressure of being captain

**kcat:** he’s great at volleyball and more than qualified

**kcat:** but he doesn’t like attention

**kcat:** and he’s not a leader

**kcat:** the captain’s responsibility would just give him so much anxiety and i don’t want to put him through that

**kcat:** he’d be more comfortable in the vice-captain position

**kcat:** yamamoto has the energy and drive to be the captain

**kcat:** plus he’s wayyy more comfortable in the spotlight

**h8r:** good point

**#1 bro:** what about ur team tsukki?

**h8r:** i think ennoshita’s going to be the next captain

**akaashit:** really?

**#1 bro:** which one’s ennoshita?

**kcat:** the brown-haired one

**kcat:** kinda plain looking dude

**kcat:** yells from the sidelines a lot

**#1 bro:** oh him

**#1 bro:** but he’s not a starter?

**h8r:** no

**h8r:** but he’s the only one who can handle the idiots

**akaashit:** which idiots?

**akaashit:** the loud one and the short one or kageyama and shirmpy?

**h8r:** yes

**h8r:** i like him

**h8r:** he’s quiet

**akaashit:** are you going to miss your senpais when they leave?

**h8r:** i didn’t think i would

**h8r:** but then i thought about facing nationals without them

**h8r:** and honestly i can’t imagine it

**h8r:** it’s going to be weird

**akaashit:** well at least i won’t have to stroke bokuto’s ego every time he misses a spike anymore

**#1 bro:** HEY

**akaashit:** but i suppose i’ll miss even that eventually

**akaashit:** i’m definitely going to miss setting for you bokuto

**#1 bro:** akaaaaashiiiiiii

**#1 bro:** i’m going to miss u too

**kcat:** shit guys i might actually cry

**#1 bro:** be strong bro

**kcat:** too late

**kcat:** i’m gone

**h8r:** calm down

**h8r:** stop being so dramatic

**kcat:** shut up tsukki

**kcat:** u don’t know how this feels yet

**kcat:** it’s like i’m being forcefully removed from my family forever

**kcat:** i won’t be able to see them every day

**kcat:** i won’t be able to check up on them

**kcat:** i won’t be able to make sure they’re okay

**kcat:** i won't be able to help them

**kcat:** but i’ll still care about them

**kcat:** and i’ll still think about them

**kcat:** i’ll still wonder how they’re doing

**kcat:** but it’ll be like i’m trapped on the outside looking in while my team moves on, celebrates, and suffers without me

**kcat:** and i won’t be able to do a single thing 

**kcat:** and yeah i’m going to fucking miss them

**kcat:** so don’t you dare make fun of me for feeling things because you don't know the half of it

**h8r:** wow

**h8r:** i’m sorry

**h8r:** i didn’t know you were capable of such complex feelings

**kcat:** are you being sarcastic?

**h8r:** only a little

**#1 bro:** KUROOOOOO U MADE ME CRY WTF

**kcat:** come over we can weep together

**#1 bro:** THAT SOUNDS SAD I’M IN

**#1 bro:** AKAASHI U COMING?

**kcat:** no no no bro this is for us lonely third years only

**kcat:** sorry akaashi

**akaashit:** no worries

**akaashit:** but guys

**akaashit:** your teams won’t forget you

**akaashit:** both of you are amazing captains

**akaashit:** and you’ve each brought something to your teams that the following captains won’t be able to replace

**akaashit:** your teammates will remember you as the captains that guided them to nationals 

**akaashit:** and that’s a presence that won’t fade so easily

**#1 bro:** AKAAAAAASSHIHI

**akaashit:** did that help?

**#1 bro:** NOOOOO I’M BAWLIGN

**kcat:** ME TOO AKAASHI WTF

**kcat:** THAT WAS THE NICEST THING

**h8r:** i think we should leave them to it

**akaashit:** agreed

**akaashit:** do you want to Skype for a bit?

**h8r:** sure

**h8r:** have fun crying guys

**kcat:** GUYS DON’T LEACE WTF

**kcat:** WE’RE EMOTIONAL AND U JUST DITCH US TO HSVE FUN TOGETHER

**kcat:** RUDE

**#1 bro:** IT’S OKAY BRO WE;LL HAVE OUR OWN FUN

**kcat:** sounds kinky ;)

**akaashit:** you really need to stop saying that

**#1 bro:** I’M ON YM WATY TO UR PLACE

**kcat:** okay bro

**#1 bro:** SEE U SOON

**#1 bro:** XX

**kcat:** wtf is that supposed to mean 

**h8r:** i think they’re supposed to be kisses

**h8r:** it’s a western thing

**kcat:** oh

**kcat:** that’s weird

**kcat:** lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i wouldn't update until this was finished, but it's been about 3 months and i haven't typed a single word on any of my WIPs so...
> 
> idk i'm just not feeling good about my writing at all so whether this (or any of my fics) will continue is unsure but i figured i'd just put this out and see what happens anyway

_8th January 20:19PM_

 

**akaashit:** sorry to do this on the group chat but bokuto is ignoring me

**akaashit:** so

**akaashit:** bokuto you need to do your homework

**akaashit:** school starts tomorrow and you’ve barely done any

**kcat:** lmao bo u in the shit now

**akaashit:** i know you’re reading these bokuto

**akaashit:** you failed your maths test last term

**akaashit:** if you don’t pick up your grades you won’t be able to play volleyball

**akaashit:** which means no nationals

**akaashit:** which means no seeing kuroo and tsukishima

**akaashit:** which means we lose the bet we made

**akaashit:** do you want that?

**#1 bro:** no…

**akaashit:** then start on your homework

**#1 bro:** akaashi it’s too hard

**#1 bro:** i don’t get it

**#1 bro:** i’m too stupid

**akaashit:** bokuto 

**akaashit:** you are not stupid

**akaashit:** your mind just works differently 

**#1 bro:** yeah that’s just a polite way of saying i’m dumb

**#1 bro:** i’m never going to get it so there’s no point in trying

**kcat:** hey bo

**kcat:** when you’re going in for a spike and the three-man block comes at u what do u do

**akaashit:** kuroo don’t distract him

**kcat:** shh just let him answer

**#1 bro:** well 

**#1 bro:** it depends how good the block is

**#1 bro:** if it’s a messy block i can usually find a gap to spike it through

**#1 bro:** or i can cross it

**#1 bro:** then i could always go for the wipe

**#1 bro:** or maybe look as if i’m going to spike and just nudge it over their fingertips

**#1 bro:** or if the defence is too tight i’ll rebound it and try again

**kcat:** which one is the easiest for people to do?

**#1 bro:** hmmm

**#1 bro:** the wipe is good if u get the angle right

**kcat:** okay

**kcat:** and which one are u best at?

**#1 bro:** the cross!!!!  
**#1 bro:** i’m pretty famous for that

**kcat:** so let’s say that this block is ur maths problem

**kcat:** uve got five different options

**kcat:** five different ways to solve it

**kcat:** ur maths teacher is teaching u the one that’s easiest for most people to understand

**kcat:** but maybe that method doesn’t work for u

**kcat:** uve still got four other options to try out

**kcat:** there’s never just one solution

**kcat:** find different ways to approach the problem

**kcat:** figure out which method ur most comfortable with

**kcat:** and make that ur cross

**kcat:** otherwise the block is just going to keep stopping u

**kcat:** uv just gotta keep practicing

**akaashit:** wow

**akaashit:** you actually gave good advice

**akaashit:** i’m pleasantly surprised

**kcat:** i told u i was awesome

**kcat:** did he read it?

**akaashit:** he’s still online so i think so

**akaashit:** bokuto?

**kcat:** bo?

**#1 bro:** i guess ur right   


**kcat:** of course i am

**akaashit:** trust me bokuto

**akaashit:** you can be annoying sometimes

**akaashit:** but you’re definitely not stupid

**#1 bro:** i know that akaashi

**#1 bro:** but people keep saying it to u enough and you’ll start to believe them

**kcat:** wait a minute who the fuck is calling u stupid?

**#1 bro:** just a couple of the dickhead third years 

**#1 bro:** they enjoy picking on people

**kcat:** people or just u?

**#1 bro:** idk i’m assuming i’m not the only one

**kcat:** what do they say to u?

**#1 bro:** nothing much

**#1 bro:** they make fun of me for my grades

**#1 bro:** and my hair

**#1 bro:** and for hanging out with akaashi

**akaashit:** bokuto i’m so sorry 

**akaashit:** i didn’t know

**#1 bro:** no no akaashi it’s fine

**#1 bro:** i like hanging out with u

**#1 bro:** i’m not going to stop because some guys call me an idiot for it

**kcat:** who are these assholes i’ll come and punch their faces in

**#1 bro:** thanks bro

**#1 bro:** but i’m good

**kcat:** are you sure?

**#1 bro:** yeah :D

**kcat:** akaashi if they ever make him cry let me know i’ll kick their asses

**akaashit:** deal

**#1 bro:** guys calm down

**kcat:** wait a minute

**kcat:** it’s the holidays 

**kcat:** have they been bullying u via text or something?

**#1 bro:** i wouldn’t really call it bullying 

**#1 bro:** they’re just mean texts

**kcat:** bo

**kcat:** they’re saying mean things about u for the sole purpose of making u sad

**kcat:** that’s literally the definition of bullying

**kcat:** have u tried blocking them?

**#1 bro:** but then they’d take it to social media and stuff and i don’t want anyone to see that

**#1 bro:** i’d rather they just did it privately

**kcat:** i’d rather they didn’t do it at all

**kcat:** wtf bo

**akaashit:** bokuto why didn’t you tell me about this?

**#1 bro:** i didn’t want to worry you

**#1 bro:** and i didn’t want them to start bullying you too

**kcat:** bokuto u r the kindest person

**#1 bro:** heh

**akaashit:** you don’t need to worry about me bokuto

**#1 bro:** i know

**#1 bro:** but i do anyway

**akaashit:** can you show us their texts?

**#1 bro:** u don’t want to see them

**kcat:** yes we do 

**#1 bro:** …are you sure?

**kcat:** absolutely

**akaashit:** yes

**#1 bro:** okay

 

#1 bro _sent a photo_

 

#1 bro _sent a photo_

 

#1 bro _sent a photo_

 

**kcat:** block them

**kcat:** this is disgusting

**kcat:** u can’t let them keep doing this

**akaashit:** i agree with kuroo

**#1 bro:** but what if they start being mean to akaashi

**akaashit:** then i’ll block them too

**akaashit:** i can take care of myself

**#1 bro:** but like this it’s controlled

**#1 bro:** they know that i’m reading them but they don’t take it any further so it’s fine

**kcat:** bokuto

**kcat:** does it make you unhappy?

**kcat:** be honest

**#1 bro:** sometimes…

**kcat:** then that’s a good enough reason to block them

**#1 bro:** i don’t want to

**kcat:** please?

**kcat:** do it for me

**akaashit:** and me

**#1 bro:** …fine

**kcat:** :D

**akaashit:** and after you’ve done that do your maths homework 

**#1 bro:** AKAASSHII

 

 

_8th January 00:01PM_

 

**h8r:** i seem to have missed something very important

**h8r:** i’m sorry about the bullying bokuto

**#1 bro:** THANKS TSUKKI :D

**#1 bro:** i’ve blocked them now so it’s all okay

**h8r:** good

**kcat:** tsukkii~

**kcat:** you’re up pretty late

**h8r:** says you

**h8r:** who is also awake at this time

**kcat:** oh please i thrive on three hours of sleep 

**kcat:** this is nothing

**h8r:** that’s really unhealthy

**kcat:** u say that like i don’t already know

**kcat:** trust me

**kcat:** i know

**h8r:** what do you even do until three in the morning??

**kcat:** idk watch things

**kcat:** procrastinate

**kcat:** or if i have an essay to do then 2AM is the prime time of inspiration

**kcat:** wait fuck

**kcat:** do i have an essay to do??

**kcat:** shit

**h8r:** see, if you were a normal person you’d have done them by now

**kcat:** no tsukki that’s just u

**kcat:** okay i do not have an essay to do

**kcat:** phew

**kcat:** that was close

**h8r:** oh good

**h8r:** i almost set akaashi on ur case

**kcat:** dear god

**kcat:** anything but that

**akaashit:** well that’s just rude

**kcat:** oh come on

**kcat:** u would’ve made me actually write the essay

**kcat:** and neither of us want that

**akaashit:** speaking of which

**akaashit:** bokuto

**akaashit:** did you do your homework?

**#1 bro:** I DID :D

**#1 bro:** I AM PUMPED AND READY FOR TOMORROW

**kcat:** u must be the only person i know who actually wants to go back to school

**#1 bro:** of course i want to go back

**#1 bro:** because i get to see akaashi

**#1 bro:** and i get to play volleyball

**kcat:** ur so cute

**#1 bro:** ^_^

**kcat:** but u do have a point

**kcat:** i guess i do want to see all my friends again

**kcat:** and volleyball makes even school tolerable

**akaashit:** aren’t you in a college prep class?

**kcat:** yeah 

**kcat:** tsukki u too right?

**h8r:** sadly

**kcat:** wow u sound so enthused

**kcat:** i guess u don’t want to go back??

**h8r:** not really

**kcat:** but ur looking forward to seeing ur friends and playing volleyball right?

**h8r:** no

**kcat:** wait seriously?

**kcat:** why not??

**h8r:** i am not having this discussion

**h8r:** especially not with you

**kcat:** hey come on i’m trying to help

**h8r:** i don’t need help

**h8r:** i’m fien

**kcat:** no ur not

**kcat:** what’s wrong??

**h8r:** i said i’m fine okay

**akaashit:** tsukishima are you sure you’re okay?

**h8r:** yes

**h8r:** please stop asking

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI U CAN TALK TO US

**akaashit:** kuroo and i will probably stop asking

**akaashit:** but even we can’t call off bokuto

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI DONT EB SAD

**#1 bro:** WE WANT YU TO BE HAPPT

**kcat:** indeed

**kcat:** happtness is all we strive for in life

**akaashit:** kuroo not now

**kcat:** sorry

**#1 bro:** is it all the homework and shit??

**#1 bro:** it makes me sad too 

**#1 bro:** it’s too hard

**h8r:** no it’s not the homework 

**h8r:** i just don’t like school okay

**h8r:** it’s not exactly groundbreaking for a teenage boy to hate going to school

**kcat:** so u hate it??

**h8r:** oh my god

**h8r:** please leave me alone

**kcat:** no 

**kcat:** shan’t

**akaashit:** what kuroo’s trying to say is that we do actually care about you

**akaashit:** and we don't want to leave you alone when you’re in obvious distress

**kcat:** that’s exactly what i said

**akaashit:** you don’t have to talk to us on the group chat if you don’t want to

**akaashit:** but we’d like to help if we can

**h8r:** you can’t

**akaashit:** are you sure??

**h8r:** …no

**akaashit:** well if you ever want to talk we’ll all still be here

**kcat:** damn right

**#1 bro:** :D

**h8r:** …

**h8r:** thanks

 

 

_8th January 23:30PM_

 

**kcat:** hey tsukki

**kcat:** so i’ messaging u because i’m still kinda worried i guess

**kcat:** are u really okay?

**h8r:** i’m fine

**kcat:** excuse me if i don’t believe u right now

**kcat:** u said it wans’t the work

**kcat:** so i’m going to take a wild guess here

**kcat:** and say it’s the people??

**kcat:** i’m going to take ur silence as an indication that i am fucking right

**h8r:** in a way…

**kcat:** i knew it

**kcat:** so what is it about the people?

**h8r:** it’s not the the people really

**h8r:** it’s more about…me

**h8r:** i’m not good with people

**kcat:** and that makes you unhappy??

**h8r:** well

**h8r:** it’s more complicated than that 

**kcat:** i’m listening

**h8r:** ugh fine

**h8r:** i’m not good at making friends

**h8r:** and i know i’m not the nicest person and my personality sucks and i act like i don’t care a lot of the time

**h8r:** but

**h8r:** i get very lonely

**h8r:** as pathetic as that sounds

**kcat:** that’s not pathetic tsukki

**kcat:** that’s human

**kcat:** who knew you could be so cute

**h8r:** okay goodbye now

**kcat:** no no no no wait wait i’m sorry

**kcat:** so you don’t like going to school because you don’t have any friends?

**h8r:** i guess

**kcat:** well what about that brown-haired kid with the freckles?

**kcat:** yama-something

**h8r:** yamaguchi

**kcat:** yeah him

**kcat:** he worships you

**h8r:** he’s been my friend since middle school

**h8r:** but he’s literally my only friend

**h8r:** i like yamaguchi

**h8r:** but he’s pretty popular 

**h8r:** despite being so shy

**h8r:** it looks pretty pathetic if i follow him around all the time

**kcat:** what about the other volleyball kids??

**kcat:** shrimpy and angry child and the really small manager

**h8r:** did you seriously just suggest that i make friends with hinata and kageyama

**kcat:** oh come on they’re not that bad

**h8r:** you don’t have to put up with them almost every day

**h8r:** they’re exhausting

**h8r:** and simple minded

**h8r:** and they hate me almost as much as i hate them

**kcat:** point taken

**kcat:** okay well

**kcat:** i don’t think you should worry too much about not having too many friends

**kcat:** sometimes one good friend can be a thousand times better then ten fake ones

**kcat:** there’s no shame in sticking close to that yamaguchi kid because he’s your best friend

**kcat:** and if he’s half the person you think he his, he shouldn’t mind one bit

**kcat:** in fact i think he’d love it

**kcat:** and i know it all seems a bit shit right now

**kcat:** but high school is only three years of your life that probably won’t even matter in the future

**kcat:** if you want to just keep your head down and stick to getting good grades and coming second in nationals then you can do just that 

**kcat:** and hey

**kcat:** if life ever gets too boring

**kcat:** you’ve got three dumbasses over here to come and talk to

**h8r:** coming second?

**h8r:** excuse you we’ll be coming first thank you very much

**kcat:** i think the fuck not

**kcat:** you’ve gotta get past me

**h8r:** exactly 

**h8r:** shouldn’t be too difficult

**kcat:** ah there’s the sassy tsukki we all know and love

**kcat:** you good?

**h8r:** yeah 

**h8r:** i’m good

**h8r:** thanks kuroo

**kcat:** anytime tsukki

 

 

_8th January 23:52PM_

 

**kcat:** just for posterity

**kcat:** bo u like tsukki right??

**#1 bro:** OF COURSE!!!   


**#1 bro:** HE’S RLLY GOOD AT VOLELYBALL

**#1 bro:** AND HE SUPER SMART

**#1 bro:** AND HE’S RLLY FUNNY

**kcat:** and akaashi??

**akaashit:** out of everyone in this group he’s probably my favourite 

**akaashit:** he’s a refreshing break from all of your idiocy

**akaashit:** and unlike you two he actually knows what he’s talking about

**kcat:** and you’d both consider him friend?

**#1 bro:** YEAH

**#1 bro:** WAIT WERE WE NOT FRIENDS BFROE THIS??

**#1 bro:** HAVE I BEEN MSIREDADIN THIS ENTRIE THING

**akaashit:** of course i do

**akaashit:** i enjoy his company

**akaashit:** virtual or not

**kcat:** there u go tsukki

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI ARE WE FREINDS?

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI???

**#1 bro:** I KNWO UR STILL HERE 

**#1 bro:** CAN WE BE FRIENDS??

**#1 bro:** PLS??

**kcat:** dear god please just answer so he shuts up

**h8r:** i guess so

**#1 bro:** :D :D :D :D :D :D

**kcat:** are we all happt now

**akaashit:** shut the fuck up kuroo

**kcat:** rude

 

 

_16h January 16:36PM_

 

**kcat:** bokuto akaashi where the fuck r u??

**kcat:** guys

**kcat:** guuuuuuuuys

**kcat:** omg

**kcat:** how could u leave me waiting like this

**h8r:** did you have to lament about this on the group chat?

**kcat:** yes

**kcat:** i need you to feel my pain

**kcat:** keep me compnay until they arrive

**h8r:** no

**kcat:** tsukkiiiiiiiiii

**h8r:** adding more ‘i’s to the end of my name is not going to change my mind

**kcat:** well ur still here arent u??

**kcat:** :3c

**h8r:** not for long

**h8r:** good fucking bye

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI DONT LEAVE

**#1 bro:** I NEED UR FRIENDSHOP

**h8r:** lmao

**h8r:** closed for business sorry

**h8r:** later idiots

**#1 bro:** TSUKKKKIIIII

**kcat:** BOKUTO

**kcat:** WHERE THE FUCK

**kcat:** IS UR TEAM

**akaashit:** we’re still on the bus

**kcat:** u were supposed to b here ages ago wtf

**akaashit:** thanks to a certainn captain

**akaashit:** we were delayed

**kcat:** oh no

**kcat:** this sounds bad

**kcat:** what hsppened

**akaashit:** ask bokuto

**akaashit:** it’s his fault

**kcat:** oooooooooooooh shit

**kcat:** akaashi’s mad

**#1 bro:** AKKAAAASHSHI I’M SORRY 

**#1 bro:** PLEASE LET ME SIT NEXT TO YOU AGAIN

**kcat:** oh wow correct spelling

**kcat:** u shld forgive him

**akaashit:** no

**akaashit:** he is exiled

**akaashit:** to the back of the bus

**akaashit:** forever

**#1 bro:** AKAAAASHAI T^T

**#1 bro:** PLEASE

**#1 bro:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO 

**h8r:** wait akaashi’s mad i wanna see this

**kcat:** tsukki y r u only interested in this chat when there’s drama

**h8r:** we’ve literally only had this chat for a month

**h8r:** there’s been no drama for me to be here for

**kcat:** well there’s drama now

**kcat:** and here u r

**h8r:** true

**h8r:** although i just want to see boktuo get roasted by akaashi

**kcat:** lol same tbh

**#1 bro:** KUROO WTF

**#1 bro:** I TRUSTED U

**kcat:** sorry bro i’ve never seen akasshi properly pissed before

**kcat:** this opportunitys’ too good to pass up

**h8r:** what are you guys meeting for anyway?

**kcat:** practice match

**kcat:** supposedly

**#1 bro:** WE’RE GETTING THERE OKAY

**kcat:** bro ur an hour late

**#1 bro:** THAT’S NOT MY FAULT

**akaashit:** yes it fucking is

**h8r:** okay i hate to ask but how did u piss off akaashi

**kcat:** yeah he’s literally the most patient person ever

**#1 bro:** AKAAAASSSHSI IT WAS AN ACCIDNENT I SWEAR

**#1 bro:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO PUNCH U IN THE FACE

**kcat:** AHAHAHHAH 

**kcat:** YOU PUNCHED AKAASHI IN THE FACE????

**h8r:** oh my god

**h8r:** this is glorious

**akaashit:** kuroo 

**akaashit:** tsukishima

**akaashit:** this is not fucking funny

**akaashit:** my nose hurts like hell

**akaashit:** its only just stopped bleeding

**akaashit:** i feel like a train collided with my face

**akaashit:** so stop. laughing.

**kcat:** oh shit

**kcat:** he’s seriously pissed

**kcat:** idk whether to congratulate u or start writing ur eulogy

**akaashit:** no need

**akaashit:** i’ll write it

**akaashit:** it’ll say

**akaashit:** ‘goodbye you little shit’

**#1 bro:** akaashi…

**kcat:** wait a minute

**kcat:** no capslock and correct punctuation

**kcat:** could this mean???

**akaashit:** bokuto

**akaashit:** i can see you over there

**akaashit:** don’t you fucking dare 

**#1 bro:** i’m really sorrrryyyyyy

**kcat:** is he doing the puppy eyes thing??

**akaashit:** yes

**kcat:** is he…crying????

**akaashit:** …

**akaashit:** yes

**kcat:** tsukki get out the popcorn i’m excited to see where this goes

**h8r:** already screenshotting

**h8r:** i’ll send them to you later

**kcat:** i knew i liked u for a reason

**akaashit:** guys shut the fuck up for a minute

**h8r:** (akaashi swears a lot when he’s mad huh?)

**kcat:** (he curses like a fucking sailor its great)

**akaashit:** just because you put brackets around it doesn’t mean we can’t see it

**akaashit:** shut the fuck up

**kcat:** sorry

**h8r:** sorry

**h8r:** (he’s scary)

**kcat:** (ikr)

**akaashit:** GUYS

**kcat:** sorry sorry sorry 

**kcat:** continue with ur roasting

**#1 bro:** akaashi please i’m sos st so sorry 

**#1 bro:** i didn’t mean to break your nose

**#1 bro:** i’ll watch it next time i promise

**akaashit:** bokuto

**akaashit:** you need to start taking responsibility for your actions

**akaashit:** you can’t just pull the puppy eyes and expect me to forgive you every single time

**akaashit:** i’m not mad that you broke my nose

**akaashit:** i’m mad that you didn’t listen to me when i told you to be careful on the court

**akaashit:** you let yourself get so carried away and it makes you completely unaware of your surroundings 

**akaashit:** you could seriously hurt someone like that

**akaashit:** today it was just my nose

**akaashit:** but if you don’t start being a little more considerate it could be way more serious next time

**akaashit:** i love you and your energy on the court

**akaashit:** but if you don’t start being more careful about where you flail your limbs when you score then you could seriously damage someone’s volleyball career

**akaashit:** you’re a third year now

**akaashit:** you need to be more sensible 

**#1 bro:** you love me????

**akaashit:** of all the things i sent tHATS THE THING YOU FOCSU ON

**#1 bro:** I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRU BUT YOU JUST SADI IT AND NOW I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT IS IT TRUE????

**akaashit:** THAT’S’ NOT THE POITN

**#1 bro:** NO NO NO I GET IT

**#1 bro:** I KNOW I GET REALLY EXCITEBALE ON THE COURT

**#1 bro:** BTU SOEMTMIES WHEN YOU TOSS TO ME AND I SCORE IT JUST FEELS SO GREAT I CAN’T HELP BUT GET EXCTIED

**#1 bro:** I LOVE PLAYING IWTH YOU AKAASHI 

**#1 bro:** AND I LOVE YOU TOO

**akaashit:** i

**akaashit:** that

**akaashit:** i mean

**h8r:** (he’s speechless)

**kcat:** (this is amazing)

**kcat:** (he used capslock)

**kcat:** (in the middle of a sentence)

**kcat:** (i’ve never seen that before)

**h8r:** (truly fascinating)

**#1 bro:** (HE’S REALLY EMBARRASSED IT’S SO CUTE)

**#1 bro:** (HIS FACE IS ALL RED)

**akaashit:** SHUT. UP.

**#1 bro:** HAVE I EVER MENTIOEND HOW PRETTY YOU ARE????

**akaashit:** NO AMOUNT OF FLATTERY IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS BOKUTO

**#1 bro:** I’M SORRY 

**#1 bro:** (it’s true tho)

**akaashit:** STOP

**#1 bro:** SORRY

**#1 bro:** I PROMISE I’LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON

**#1 bro:** I’LL FOCUS MROE IN MATCHES AND I’LL TRY NOT TO GET TOO CARRIED AWAY AND I’LL START EBING MORE AWARE OF MY SURROUDNINGS AND IF I EVER GET OFF TRACK I KNOW THAT I’LL ALWAYS HAVE YOU BESIDE ME TO KEEP ME IN CHECK AND SEND ME PERFECT TOSSES NO MATTER HOW BADLY I FUCK UP

**kcat:** (omg bo that was the cutest thing uve ever said)

**#1 bro:** (THANKS :D)

**kcat:** (where did akaashi go??)

**kcat:** (he’s been typing for like a whole minute)

**h8r:** (oh he’s stopped)

**akaashit:** i guess

**akaashit:** i can deal with that

**#1 bro:** :D :D :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**#1 bro:** can i sit next to you again????

**akaashit:** …

**#1 bro:** please?????

**akaashit:** fine

**kcat:** that was the sweetest thing

**kcat:** round of applause for the two lovebirds

**kcat:** *claps aggressively*

**kcat:** tsukki clap

**h8r:** *claps by smacking kuroo across the face*

**kcat:** okay actually what the fuck

**h8r:** sorry

**kcat:** bo save me from this hell T_T

**kcat:** bo???

**kcat:** boktuoooo

**kcat:** akaaashi

**kcat:** guys

**kcat:** hello???

**kcat:** jfc not again y do u keep ignoring me

**kcat:** uve been silent for like two minutes

**kcat:** ur not making out are you

**akaashit:** kuroo i will murder you

**kcat:** oh no akaashi’s still mad tsukki save me

**h8r:** i’ll help bury the body

**kcat:** y do u hate me

**h8r:** do you want the whole list or just a summary?

**#1 bro:** IT’S OKAY BRO I STILL LOVE YOU

**#1 bro:** bro?

**kcat:** AT LEAST SOMEONE DOES

**kcat:** speaking of love

**akaashit:** no

**akaashit:** fuck this

**akaashit:** i’m leaving 

**kcat:** oh shit he’s actually offline

**#1 bro:** he’s just embarrassed 

**kcat:** why???

**kcat:** did u guys start making out in front of the whole team 

**#1 bro:** DUDE NO OF COURSE NOT EW

**#1 bro:** we’re holding hands

**#1 bro:** guys??

**#1 bro:** hello???

**kcat:** SHIT BRO CONGRATS

**h8r:** congratulations

**h8r:** you two have been pining for a while now it had to stop sometime

**akaashit:** we’re not dating

**#1 bro:** WE’RE NOT DATING GUYS WTF

**kcat:** oh

**kcat:** well there’s always time if ya know what i mean 

**kcat:** aaaaaaand he’s offline again

**h8r:** you seem to have a knack for making him do that

**kcat:** thanks

**h8r:** it wasn’t a compliment

**#1 bro:** WE WERE JUST HOLDING HANDS WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL

**kcat:** bro

**kcat:** you normally only ‘hold hands’ with someone you wanna date 

**#1 bro:** but i hold hands with you sometimes???

**#1 bro:** and i would hold hands with tsukki if i didn’t know that he’d stab me in the neck if i ever did

**h8r:** bokuto understands me

**kcat:** dude you literally just professed your love for him not two minutes ago

**#1 bro:** i meant it platonically

**kcat:** you don’t say i love you platonically that just deosn’t happen

**#1 bro:** why not??

**#1 bro:** i do love him

**kcat:** as a friend??

**#1 bro:** well…

**#1 bro:** yes and no

**#1 bro:** i love him as a friend but it’s also more than that

**#1 bro:** i’m friends with konoha and saru

**#1 bro:** but akaashi’s different

**#1 bro:** i feel different about him

**#1 bro:** just thinking about him makes me happy, and i like being around him and every time i see him i just want to hug him

**#1 bro:** and the only way i can express those feelings is by saying i love you

**kcat:** but don’t you want to kiss him??

**kcat:** or like ya know DATE him???

**#1 bro:** i don’t really want to kiss or date anyone???

**kcat:** why not??

**#1 bro:** i’m aromantic

**kcat:** ah

**h8r:** oh no

**kcat:** i see

**#1 bro:** wait why oh no???

**#1 bro:** do you

**#1 bro:** are you not comfortable with that???

**h8r:** no it’s totally fine 

**h8r:** it’s just 

**h8r:** akaashi

**kcat:** ohhhhh no

**#1 bro:** wait what???

**#1 bro:** what about akaashi???

**kcat:** does he know ur aro?

**#1 bro:** yeah he’s the first person i tols

**h8r:** when did you find out?

**#1 bro:** about a week ago???

**#1 bro:** i think he was kinda mad at first because he stopped talking to me for a bit

**#1 bro:** but he came around eventually :D

**kcat:** oh nooo

**#1 bro:** stop saying that >^<

**kcat:** sorry it’s just

**kcat:** i feel bad for him

**#1 bro:** why??

**#1 bro:** his nose is actually fine it’s just a little bruised

**h8r:** it’s not his nose

**#1 bro:** then what is it??

**kcat:** do we tell him??

**h8r:** i’m not saying anything but if you want to go ahead

**#1 bro:** kuroo???

**kcat:** ah shit

**kcat:** way to drop me in at the deep end tsukki ffs

**kcat:** okay well

**akaashit:** kuroo don’t you fucking dare

**kcat:** sorry

**#1 bro:** akaashi??

**#1 bro:** what’s this all about??

**kcat:** i’m sorry bro we can’t say anything

**#1 bro:** i asked akaashi and he said he’d tell me later so it’s okay

**kcat:** yeah sure he will

**h8r:** of course

**#1 bro:** anyway we’re nearly there so i’m gonna leave now

**h8r:** okay bye

**kcat:** see u in a bit bro

**h8r:** good luck in the game

**h8r:** hit kuroo in the face with a volleyball for me

**kcat:** tsukki y

**#1 bro:** okay :D

**kcat:** BO HOW COULD U

**#1 bro:** I’M SORRY HE ASKED NICELY I COULDN’T REFUSE

**#1 bro:** okay seriously leaving now bye!!

**h8r:** bye

**kcat:** bye

**kcat:** well 

**kcat:** i don’t even know what to say

**kcat:** that was a rollercoaster 

**h8r:** let’s just move on

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** okay

**kcat:** that sounds like a good plan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading if you got this far <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again whoop
> 
> i decided to at least post what i've already written because i worked really hard on it, so expect a couple more chapters at the very least, i might still finish it who knows 
> 
> things get dramatic this chapter

_19th January 17:10PM_

 

**akaashit:** kuroo i need you to come to the hospital 

**kcat:** uhhhhh sure 

**kcat:** is everything alright??

**akaashit:** it’s bokuto

**kcat:** shit

**kcat:** is he okay

**kcat:** what happened

**akaashit:** i was waiting for him at the school gate so we could walk home together

**akaashit:** normally he’s there before me but this time he wasn’t

**akaashit:** so i waited

**akaashit:** but he dsidnt’ come

**akaashit:** so i started walking back by myself thinking he must have left already

**akaashit:** and then i heard these noises coming from this little alley behind school where people smoke and stuff

**akaashit:** so i peek in on my way past

**akaashit:** and there are these guys just

**akaashit:** pummelling him

**akaashit:** six of them

**akaashit:** they were all just hitting him oerv and over agina

**akaashit:** i didn’t know waht to do

**akaashit:** i tried to get them to stop but they wouldn’t

**akaashit:** eventually they left

**akaashit:** bokuto was unconscious so i called an ambulance

**akaashit:** he’s being treated right now

**akaashit:** but the nurse said they’ll probably discharge him tonight because they need the bed

**akaashit:** his parents are away and won’t be back until tomorrow

**akaashit:** he can’t just stay alone in his house not after this

**akaashit:** and i don’t want him staying at my place because of my parents

**akaashit:** i need your hepl

**akaashit:** please

**kcat:** okay calm down

**kcat:** i’m on my way

**kcat:** tell bo he can stay with me

**akaashit:** thank you

**akaashit:** thank you so much

**kcat:** are you okay?

**kcat:** did they hit you too?

**akaashit:** bokuto is the one who needs help not me

**kcat:** that’s not what i asked

**kcat:** i know bo isn’t okay

**kcat:** i was asking about you

**akaashit:** i got hit a couple of times

**akaashit:** in the face definitely

**akaashit:** maybe in the gut too??

**akaashit:** idk it’s a blur

**akaashit:** all it took was one or two hits and i was down

**akaashit:** if i’d have been a minute earlier i could’ve stopped them

**akaashit:** but i couldn’t do anything

**akaashit:** i couldn’t help him

**kcat:** those guys are dead

**kcat:** they're fucking dead

**kcat:** i’ll find out who they are and i will make them pay

**h8r:** i wholeheartedly agree

**akaashit:** oh tsukishima

**akaashit:** i’m sorry i didn’t realise this was the group chat

**akaashit:** i didn’t want you to see this

**h8r:** you didn’t want me to know that two of my closest friends had just been beaten up?

**akaashit:** no not that

**akaashit:** i didn’t want you to see me like this

**h8r:** like what?

**akaashit:** so

**akaashit:** weak

**akaashit:** and helpless

**akaashit:** and 

**akaashit:** pathetic

**h8r:** i don’t care if you’re weak

**h8r:** i care that you’re hurt

**h8r:** and that these assholes think they’re going to be able to get away with this

**h8r:** do you know who did it?

**akaashit:** no

**akaashit:** they were wearing fukurodani uniforms though

**kcat:** did u contact the school about it??

**akaashit:** i tried

**akaashit:** but they said that it happened outside school property so they can’t do anything

**h8r:** shit

**akaashit:** i feel so useless

**akaashit:** i thought the least i’d be able to do would be help punish the guys who did it

**akaashit:** turns out i can’t even do that

**kcat:** u can help by staying with me and bo tonight

**akaashit:** kuroo i can’t

**akaashit:** my parents will freak out

**kcat:** if they have a problem with it they can fucking call me

**kcat:** but ur still staying over

**kcat:** no arguments 

**akaashit:** i can’t

**kcat:** bokuto needs u

**kcat:** and i don’t think u should be alone either

**h8r:** kuroo’s right akaashi

**h8r:** just stay for one night

**kcat:** once bo’s parents arrive u can leave with them okay?

**akaashit:** okay

**kcat:** i’m almost there 

**h8r:** keep me updated

**kcat:** will do

 

_19th January 18:17PM_

 

**kcat:** they let us in to see him

**h8r:** how is he?

**h8r:** kuroo?

**kcat:** bad

**kcat:** he was only awake for a few minutes

**kcat:** but he barely spoke

**kcat:** he wouldn’t tell me who did it

**kcat:** he obviously knew exactly who they were but he refused to say a word

**kcat:** he just sat there and stared at the wall

**kcat:** he’s probably still in shock

**h8r:** and akaashi?

**kcat:** the second bo woke up he started crying

**kcat:** i think it was mostly out of relief

**kcat:** but he kept apologising 

**kcat:** and bo just shook his head and told him he didn’t need to

**kcat:** the nurse kicked us out after about fifteen minutes

**kcat:** said he needs to rest if they’re going to discharge him tonight

**kcat:** so i took akaashi out to dinner while we wait

**kcat:** but he’s not eating anything

**h8r:** i wish i could help

**kcat:** yeah me too

**kcat:** i’m so worried about them

**kcat:** do u think i should skip school tomorrow to make sure they’re okay?

**h8r:** don’t be stupid

**h8r:** letting them stay with you is more than enough

**h8r:** just make sure they get enough sleep

**kcat:** right 

**kcat:** sure

**kcat:** okay

**h8r:** kuroo

**kcat:** yeah?

**h8r:** calm down

**kcat:** sorry

**kcat:** god i’m so worried

**h8r:** i know

**h8r:** but akaashi and bokuto need you right now

**kcat:** ur right

**h8r:** just take deep breaths

**kcat:** shit

**kcat:** okay

**kcat:** okay i’ve got this

**kcat:** akaashi wants to go back to the hospital so i’ll talk to u later

**h8r:** okay

**h8r:** good luck

**h8r:** tell them i said hi i guess

**kcat:** sure thing

**kcat:** thanks tsukki

**h8r:** no problem

 

_20:56PM_

 

kcat _sent a photo_

 

**kcat:** the minute we got back to my place they crashed like this

**kcat:** akaashi wouldn’t let go of bo’s hand the whole way home

**h8r:** jesus bokuto’s face

**kcat:** i know

**kcat:** i’m so angry

**h8r:** but they look cute

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** i guess they do

**kcat:** i’m gonna get some sleep now

**kcat:** stressful day

**h8r:** right

**h8r:** goodnight

**kcat:** night tsukki

 

_20th January 10:01AM_

 

**kcat:** bo’s parents picked him up and took him back home

**kcat:** akaashi went with him

**h8r:** good

**h8r:** well done kuroo

**kcat:** me?

**kcat:** i didn’t do shit

**kcat:** i wasn’t there when bo was getting hit

**kcat:** i wasn’t there to help akaashi get them off him

**kcat:** i couldn’t even comfort them

**kcat:** all i did was give them a place to sleep

**h8r:** that’s more than enough

**kcat:** it’s not

**kcat:** i should’ve been able to do something else at least

**kcat:** something other than just sitting there and watching while they cried

**h8r:** there was literally nothing else you could’ve done

**h8r:** you were there for them in their time of need

**h8r:** and i think they’ll be grateful to you for that

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** well i’ve got to get to school

**kcat:** i skipped the first few classes to make sure they got home okay

**kcat:** my teachers will probably yell at me but i honestly don’t care at this point

**kcat:** see u later tsukki

 

_24th January 19:45PM_

 

**#1 bro:** HEY HEY HEY I’M BACK

**#1 bro:** WITH NEWS

**h8r:** hello bokuto

**h8r:** i’m glad to see you’re feeling better

**#1 bro:** THANKS :D

**#1 bro:** it kinda sucked for the first few days

**#1 bro:** BUT I’M BETTTER NOW

**kcat:** hey bo

**kcat:** is this news going to be u finally telling us who beat u up in the first place

**#1 bro:** kurooooooooo D:

**#1 bro:** u know i can’t tell u that

**kcat:** why not?

**kcat:** i won’t do anything dumb i promise

**#1 bro:** liar

**#1 bro:** i know ull go and try to beat them up or something and then ull get hurt too

**kcat:** stop being so dramatic 

**kcat:** i just want to know

**kcat:** and i’m not going to stop asking until u tell me

**akaashit:** it was those guys who were bullying him via text before

**#1 bro:** AKAASHI

**kcat:** what the fuck

**akaashit:** i know

**akaashit:** bokuto had to stop me from going over and kicking their asses myself

**kcat:** r u kidding me??

**kcat:** r u actually kidding me?

**kcat:** u told akaashi but u won’t tell me?

**akaashit:** what??

**akaashit:** kuroo that’s not the part you should be focusing on

**kcat:** i don’t give a shit

**kcat:** how long have u known

**akaashit:** it’s not important

**kcat:** yes it fucking is

**kcat:** how long

**akaashit:** it doesn’t even matter

**akaashit:** stop being so goddamn petty

**kcat:** if it really doesn’t matter then just fucking tell me

**#1 bro:** i told him when we were at ur house

**#1 bro:** i woke up in the middle of the night

**#1 bro:** akaashi asked me about it

**#1 bro:** so i told him

**kcat:** what the fuck?!

**kcat:** u were at my HOUSE

**kcat:** but u STILL didn’t want to let me know this little insignificant bit of information?!?

**#1 bro:** kuroo don’t get mad

**kcat:** the amount of times i asked u 

**kcat:** and u couldn’t even be bothered to tell me??

**#1 bro:** it’s not like that

**kcat:** then why?!

**#1 bro:** i didn’t want u to do something stupid!

**#1 bro:** like trying to get back at them or something

**#1 bro:** i didn’t want u to get involved

**kcat:** get involved???

**kcat:** r u fucking serious right now?????

**kcat:** akaashi texts me saying ur in the hospital so i literally drop everything to come and help u

**kcat:** i take time to make sure he’s okay

**kcat:** i buy him food he doesn’t eat

**kcat:** i help u out by letting u stay with me

**kcat:** i don’t sleep because i spend the whole fucking night worrying about u

**kcat:** i skip school to make sure u guys r okay

**kcat:** but u don’t want me to get invovled???

**#1 bro:** i didn't mean it like that!

**kcat:** no u know what??

**kcat:** fine

**kcat:** i’ll stay out of ur fucking business

**kcat:** next time u get ur ass in a sticky situation

**kcat:** don’t expect me to come and dig u out

**akaashit:** kuroo stop

**kcat:** stop what?

**kcat:** caring?

**akaashit:** stop getting all butthurt over nothing

**kcat:** oh fuck u akaashi

**kcat:** just because i was the one who was actually being helpful instead of sitting there and crying like u did

**akaashit:** well maybe if you hadn’t told bokuto to block these guys in the first place none of this would’ve happened

**kcat:** don’t act like u had nothing to do with it

**kcat:** u agreed with me

**akaashit:** maybe, but i didn’t come up with the idea, you did

**akaashit:** so stop getting angry at me and bokuto just because you feel guilty about starting this whole mess

**#1 bro:** guys pls don’t fight

 

kcat _left the group_

 

#1 bro _added_ kcat _to the group_

 

**#1 bro:** kuroo listen i’m sorry

**akaashit:** it’s no use bokuto

**akaashit:** we all know how stubborn he gets when he’s mad

 

kcat _left the group_

 

**#1 bro:** akaashi stop it

**#1 bro:** ur making it worse

 

#1 bro _added_ kcat _to the group_

 

**akaashit:** oh so now i’m to blame?

**#1 bro:** yeah!

**#1 bro:** u blurted it out instead of letting me tell him!

**#1 bro:** and then u started blaming him for what happened out of nowhere!!

**#1 bro:** it’s not his fault that i got hurt

**#1 bro:** it’s no one’s fault

**#1 bro:** it just happened

**#1 bro:** and yeah it’s shitty and it sucks and my face still hurts like hell

**#1 bro:** but we’re not going to play the blame game just to make ourselves feel better about it

**#1 bro:** kuroo

**#1 bro:** i’m sorry i didn’t tell u about them

**#1 bro:** i honestly didn’t think it was that big of a deal

**#1 bro:** but clearly it was so i’m sorry

**#1 bro:** but i knew ud get emotional and maybe do something reckless

**#1 bro:** i didn’t want u to end up like me so i didn’t tell u

**#1 bro:** i’m really sorry

**#1 bro:** i don’t really know what else i can say

**h8r:** i think he’s offline

**akaashit:** sulking most likely 

**#1 bro:** akaashi stop it!

**#1 bro:** we both know ud be doing the same thing if u were in his place

**h8r:** oh 

**h8r:** he’s gone too

**#1 bro:** shit

**#1 bro:** i didn’t mean to escalate things like this

**h8r:** i think they’re both a bit too stressed right now

**h8r:** give them time to calm down 

**#1 bro:** yeah ur probably right

**h8r:** so

**h8r:** are you really okay??

**h8r:** after the whole incident i mean

**h8r:** you gave us quite a scare

**h8r:** akaashi was a complete mess

**h8r:** he was worried out of his mind

**h8r:** we all were

**#1 bro:** yeah

**#1 bro:** i think so

**#1 bro:** i mean it’ll take a while to, you knoe, heal and stuff

**#1 bro:** and i was terrified while it was happening

**#1 bro:** but i’m okay now

**h8r:** i nearly bought a ticket to tokyo just to see you guys

**#1 bro:**!!!!!

**#1 bro:** rlly???

**h8r:** the way akaashi was messaging made it sound like you were dying or something ha

**h8r:** and kuroo almost had a breakdown

**h8r:** i just wanted to know what was happening

**h8r:** if you were, well

**h8r:** alive i guess

**#1 bro:** TSUKKI!!!  


**#1 bro:** that’s the sweetest thing uve ever said to me!!!

**h8r:** don’t get used to it

**#1 bro:** hahaha of course not :P

**h8r:** um

**h8r:** i don’t really know how to put this

**h8r:** but you know it’s not your fault right?

**h8r:** both the incident

**h8r:** and this whole kuroo-akaashi fight

**h8r:** you don’t need to feel guilty about it

**#1 bro:** i knew u were secretly a mind-readre

**h8r:** you said it yourself

**h8r:** it’s no one’s fault

**h8r:** it just happened

**h8r:** and kuroo and akaashi have their own shit to deal with

**h8r:** they don’t hate you

**h8r:** or each other for that matter

**#1 bro:** it is partially my fault 

**h8r:** no it’s not

**#1 bro:** yeah it is

**#1 bro:** bc i didn’t listen to kuroo

**#1 bro:** and i got mad at akaashi

**#1 bro:** so yeah maybe it’s not completely my fault and that’s fine

**#1 bro:** but i have to do something

**#1 bro:** i can’t just sit here and watch my two best friends be angry at each other

**#1 bro:** they’re both stubborn af who knows when they’ll talk again

**h8r:** well

**h8r:** wait an hour and then try messaging them privately

**#1 bro:** a whole hour???

**h8r:** they need time to cool off

**#1 bro:** yeah

**#1 bro:** ur right

**h8r:** if it all goes to shit you can blame me

**#1 bro:** :0

**h8r:** just this once

**#1 bro:** :D

**#1 bro:** thanks tsukki

**#1 bro:** <3

**h8r:** yeah np

**h8r:** but if you mention this to them i will personally come to tokyo just to strangle you in your sleep

**h8r:** just so you know

**#1 bro:** 0_0

**#1 bro:** noted

 

 

 

_24th January 20:47PM_

 

**#1 bro:** kuroo i;m really sorry

**#1 bro:** i know that not telling u was a dick move

**#1 bro:** but i honestly thought i was helping

**#1 bro:** u were so helpful with the hospital and everything

**#1 bro:** and i’m grateful for that

**#1 bro:** but please don’t be mad at me for trying to keep u safe 

**#1 bro:** we both know that udve done something stupid if i’d told u when i told akaashi

**#1 bro:** so don’t act like my actions were completely unjustified

 

_21:08PM_

 

**#1 bro:** i was going to tell u anyway u know

 

_25th January 01:34AM_

 

**kcat:** i guess i overreacted a little

**#1 bro:** a little?

**kcat:** okay maybe a lot

**#1 bro:** ( ￣ ^ ￣ )

**kcat:** i’m sorry 

**#1 bro:** it’s okay

**#1 bro:** i really thought i was being smart u know

**kcat:** i know bo

**kcat:** it’s not ur fault

**#1 bro:** then why’d u get so mad?

**kcat:** i don’t know

**kcat:** i just wanted to help somehow

**#1 bro:** what do u mean??

**#1 bro:** u let me stay at ur place and stuff

**#1 bro:** and u took care of akaashi too

**kcat:** i know but

**kcat:** it doesn’t feel like enough

**kcat:** akaashi was ur emotional support throughout the whole thing

**kcat:** i guess i wanted to be ur physical support?

**kcat:** to make everything okay again by punishing them or something

**kcat:** but then u told akaashi instead 

**kcat:** so i just felt a bit useless

**kcat:** and that u didn’t want me to be there

**kcat:** or like u didn’t even need me anymore

**#1 bro:** well that’s dumb

**kcat:** oddly enough that doesn’t make me feel better bo

**#1 bro:** it is dumb

**#1 bro:** i’ll always need u

**#1 bro:** honestly after the whole incident i was really freaked out

**#1 bro:** but then i saw u 

**#1 bro:** and u were so calm

**#1 bro:** and u helped me calm down too

**#1 bro:** because u promised me that ud be there

**#1 bro:** and there u were

**#1 bro:** so i felt that everything would be okay again just because u told me it would be

**#1 bro:** that alone was more than enough

**#1 bro:** but then u did all those other extra little things

**#1 bro:** like giving us food

**#1 bro:** and lettign us sleep at ur place

**#1 bro:** and even skipping school to make sure we got home okay??

**#1 bro:** who does that??

**#1 bro:** that’s insane

**kcat:** thanks

**#1 bro:** no i’m serious!

**#1 bro:** i don’t know anyone else stupid enough to do that for me

**kcat:** it was just a couple of classes bo

**kcat:** not that big of a deal

**#1 bro:** that’s my point!!

**#1 bro:** u don’t think it’s a big deal

**#1 bro:** u don’t think that sacrificing crucial classes in ur third year of high school and facing the wrath of ur teachers just to make sure ur friends r okay is a big thing

**#1 bro:** u do these kind things for people and u don’t even bat an eye because u think that everyone else is just as kind as u

**#1 bro:** but they’re not 

**#1 bro:** ur the kindest person ive ever met

**#1 bro:** and u don’t even know it

**kcat:** bo ur gonna make me blush

**#1 bro:** just look at how u r with tsukki

**kcat:** tsukki?

**kcat:** what does he have to do with this?

**#1 bro:** before he met u he hardly spoke a word

**#1 bro:** and now he’s in a group chat with us

**#1 bro:** because of u

**kcat:** so??

**#1 bro:** u got him to open up by being patient with him

**#1 bro:** and u always notice when one of us isn’t okay

**#1 bro:** and u do ur best to make sure we’re comfortable 

**#1 bro:** even if that means inconveniencing urself

**kcat:** okay bo u can stop now

**kcat:** i think i’m all complimented out over here

**#1 bro:** i’m being serious kuroooo

**kcat:** i know u r

**kcat:** that’s the scary part

**kcat:** ur never serious about anything

**#1 bro:** HEY

**kcat:** i’m kidding bo

**#1 bro:** just accept the compliments u asshole

**kcat:** well since u asked so politely

**kcat:** seriously tho

**kcat:** thank you

**#1 bro:** ur welcome ( ＾▽＾ )

**#1 bro:** can we go back to being bros now????

**#1 bro:** not talking to u was really upsetting

**kcat:** of course we can be bros again

**kcat:** i missed talking to u bro

**#1 bro:** :D

**#1 bro:** i missed u too

**#1 bro:** don’t do that again okay??

**kcat:** okay

**#1 bro:** promise??

**kcat:** promise

 

_25th January 02:02AM_

 

**kcat:** i guess i owe u an apology akaashi

**akaashit:** i think i owe you one too

**kcat:** i’m sorry i snapped at u 

**kcat:** and i’m sorry i said that u weren’t helpful

**kcat:** i don’t think i could’ve held it together if u weren’t there

**kcat:** so thanks

**kcat:** and i’m sorry

**kcat:** again

**akaashit:** apology accepted

**akaashit:** i’m sorry i said you were being petty when you were clearly upset

**akaashit:** and i’m sorry i blamed you for the incident when it definitely wasn’t your fault

**kcat:** don’t worry about it

**h8r:** wow it’s apology-central over here

**kcat:** yeah lol

**kcat:** have anything u need to get off ur chest while we’re at it tsukki??

**h8r:** me??

**h8r:** apologise??

**h8r:** that’ll be the day

**h8r:** i tend to stay out of drama so i think i’m good

**akaashit:** that’s true

**akaashit:** i don’t think i’ve seen you get involved in anything

**h8r:** nope

**h8r:** it’s too much stress

**kcat:** well i can second that

**akaashit:** i’ll third it

**#1 bro:** YAY EVERYONE’S HAPPY AGAIN 

**kcat:** *happt

**akaashit:** kuroo stop trying to make that happen

**kcat:** *happten

**akaashit:** we may be friends again, but don’t think i will hesitate to punch you if you do that one more time

**kcat:** sorry

**h8r:** ah 

**h8r:** everything’s finally back to normal

 

_25th January 23:18PM_

 

**#1 bro:** GUYS GSIYS GUSY SGUSGUY

**#1 bro:** I FORGOT TO TELL U ABOUT MY NEWS

**#1 bro:** WELL OUR NEWS

**kcat:** oh right i forgot about that

**h8r:** our news??

**#1 bro:** YEAH MINE AND AKAASHI’S

**h8r:** oh okay

**kcat:** go ahead and enlighten us bo

**#1 bro:** WELL

**#1 bro:** AKAASHI AND I R DATING

**h8r:** seriously??

**#1 bro:** YEAH :D

**kcat:** aren’t u aro??

**#1 bro:** YEAH YEAH BUT I LOOKED IT UP AND THERE’S THIS THING CALLED QUEERPLATONIC PARTNERS

**#1 bro:** WHICH IS LIKE SOMEWHERE INBETWEEN A FRIEND AND A SIGNIFICANT OTHER

**#1 bro:** IT;S LIKE

**#1 bro:** STONGER THAN A REGULAR FRIEND

**#1 bro:** BUT NOT QUITE LIKE ‘BOYFRIEND’ STATUS YA KNOW

**#1 bro:** AND I SUGGESTED IT TO AKAASHI

**#1 bro:** AND HE AGREED

**#1 bro:** BUT WE DECIDED TO CALL IT DATING TO MINIMISE CONFUSION AND STUFF

**#1 bro:** SO YEHA

**#1 bro:** WE’RE DATING!!  


**kcat:** congratulations

**kcat:** i’m happy for u

**kcat:** i’m glad u found out that there was a middle ground that ur both comfortable with 

**kcat:** that’s really amazing

**h8r:** yeah congrats to both of you

**h8r:** that’s awesome

**#1 bro:** THANKS U GUYS

**#1 bro:** AKAASHI’S HERE TOO AND HE SAYAS THANKS TOO

**kcat:** yeah no problem

**kcat:** i’m sure ull both be really happy together

**kcat:** anyway i’m pooped so i;m gonna go to sleep now

**kcat:** congrats guys and we’ll speak later

**#1 bro:** NIGHT KUROO

**#1 bro:** SWEET DREAMS

**h8r:** goodnight kuroo

**h8r:** i’ll probably head off too

**#1 bro:** OKAY TSUKKI 

**#1 bro:** GOODNIGHT

**h8r:** night

 

_26th January 02:42AM_

 

**kcat:** tsukki u awake??

**h8r:** i am 

**kcat:** did i wake u??

**h8r:** no 

**h8r:** i was already up

**kcat:** doing what?

**h8r:** thinking

**kcat:** about what??

**h8r:** is there a reason ur questioning me at 3 in the morning or are you doing it specifically to piss me off??

**kcat:** i just wanted to see how u were

**h8r:** did you think messaging me early in the morning would mean that i’d be in a better mood??

**h8r:** because if so then you are horribly mistaken

**kcat:** no i actually wanted to ask u a question

**kcat:** but u kind of answered it already

**h8r:** what the fuck are you talking about??

**kcat:** u have a crush on akaashi don't u?

**kcat:** don’t lie

**h8r:** is it that obvious?

**kcat:** no

**kcat:** not as obvious as akaashi’s huge boner for bo anyway

**kcat:** ah

**kcat:** sorry

**h8r:** no it’s fine

**h8r:** i already knew it was hopeless

**h8r:** is that the real reason why you messaged me?

**kcat:** no 

**kcat:** well kind of

**kcat:** i wanted to see how u were doing in the wake of their recent relationship update

**h8r:** i’m about as good as you’d expect when the guy you like gets into a relationship with someone else

**kcat:** that bad?

**h8r:** yep

**h8r:** what about you?

**kcat:** me?

**h8r:** you like bokuto right?

**kcat:** damn

**kcat:** ur good

**h8r:** it’s a gift

**h8r:** so how are you doing?

**kcat:** let’s just say that i feel ur pain

**h8r:** do you want to talk about it?

**kcat:** no it’s fine

**h8r:** it’s clearly not fine

**h8r:** you messaged me at three in the morning

**kcat:** ha

**kcat:** okay 

**kcat:** maybe i’m not fine

**h8r:** i’m listening

**kcat:** it’s like

**kcat:** i’m always so close

**kcat:** i’m so close to being the most important person in his life

**kcat:** and then one comment from akaashi and suddenly i’m in second place again

**kcat:** he’s winning in a race he doesn’t even know is happening

**kcat:** no matter how many times i’m the first one there for him

**kcat:** the minute akaashi arrives i’m pushed to the background

**kcat:** recently i started thinking that

**kcat:** i don’t know

**kcat:** that maybe i had a shot

**kcat:** but i guess i never did

**kcat:** the worst thing is that no matter how much i want to i can’t hate akaashi

**kcat:** and when he found out bo was aro and assumed he didn’t have a chance anymore i felt bad for him

**kcat:** and when they finally did get together i was happy

**kcat:** for both of them

**kcat:** they’re not even properly dating

**kcat:** not in the romantic sense of the word anyway

**kcat:** but

**kcat:** it just hurts

**h8r:** that’s a bit of an understatement

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** what about you?

**h8r:** i don’t know akaashi that well

**h8r:** so there was no reason for me to think that we’d ever 

**h8r:** do anything

**h8r:** but i still hoped i guess

**kcat:** fucking hope

**kcat:** i hate it

**kcat:** i’d rather deal with my despair than deal with the thought of maybe

**h8r:** deep

**kcat:** sorry

**h8r:** no i completely agree

**h8r:** hatred is a much simpler emotion

**kcat:** i’d rather bo hated me

**kcat:** it would make things so much easier

**kcat:** make it easier for me to hate him too

**h8r:** you don’t mean that

**kcat:** yes i do

**kcat:** i can’t do it anymore tsukki

**kcat:** i can’t go back to texting him and pretending like nothing’s wrong

**kcat:** i can’t just add ‘bro’ to the end of everything to hide how i feel

**kcat:** i can’t go back to joking and trying to make him laugh when i know that i’m not the person he wants to laugh with

**kcat:** i just want to disappear

**kcat:** fade away and pray that no one notices

**h8r:** i’d notice

**h8r:** and i’m fairly sure even the oblivious bokuto would notice if you suddenly dropped out of his life

**kcat:** of course u would u perceptive little shit

**kcat:** but u hate me anyway 

**kcat:** and bo has akaashi now

**kcat:** so it’s all good

**h8r:** i don’t hate you kuroo

**h8r:** i actually think you’re very funny

**h8r:** and you clearly care a lot about everyone

**h8r:** even people you don’t know very well

**h8r:** like me

**h8r:** and i consider you my friend

**h8r:** even if you do piss me off 90% of the time

**kcat:** ha

**kcat:** thanks

**kcat:** that actually made me smile a little

**kcat:** i consider u a friend too btw

**h8r:** do you want to do a video call or something?

**kcat:** i’d rather u didn’t see my face right now

**kcat:** i’m a pathetic mess

**h8r:** okay

**kcat:** thank you tho

**h8r:** no problem

**h8r:** is there anything else i can do?

**kcat:** shit 

**kcat:** i’m being pretty insensitive aren’t i

**kcat:** u must be upset too but i;m making u fuss over me instead

**h8r:** no i’m fine

**h8r:** i mean i’m not

**h8r:** but i just have to deal with it i guess

**h8r:** i’m certainly better than you anyway

**kcat:** sorry

**kcat:** i’ll leave u to mope in peace now

**h8r:** you don’t have to leave

**h8r:** if you want to talk we can

**kcat:** thanks

**kcat:** but i think we both need our alone time right now

**h8r:** yeah

**h8r:** okay

**h8r:** i’ll keep my phone with me 

**h8r:** so if you want to talk just say so

**kcat:** damn tsukki 

**kcat:** why r u being so nice

**h8r:** idk

**h8r:** i’m sad

**h8r:** you’re sad

**h8r:** and we’re friends 

**h8r:** so

**kcat:** i’m never going to call u mean again

**h8r:** i wouldn’t go that far

**h8r:** this is only temporary

**h8r:** i could never keep this up full time it’s exhausting

**h8r:** how do normal people do it

**kcat:** i wouldn’t know

**h8r:** i guess not

**kcat:** well then

**kcat:** goodnight tsukki

**kcat:** enjoy wallowing in ur emotions

**h8r:** yeah you too

 

_5th February 19:08PM_

 

**kcat:** yoo does anyone have any idea what to buy a loud annoying ace wing spiker for his birthday

**#1 bro:** R U TALKING ABOUT ME :DDDD  


**#1 bro:** BRO I’M FLATTERED BUT MY BDAY’S IN SPETEMBER

**#1 bro:** UR A BIT EARLY

**kcat:** i’m not talking about u dumbass

**kcat:** it’s yamamoto’s birthday on the 22nd

**kcat:** and i have no idea what to get him

**kcat:** tsukki any ideas???

**h8r:** why me

**kcat:** because that bald dude on ur team seems similarly simple-minded

**kcat:** could u ask him about it for me??

**h8r:** no

**#1 bro:** I KNOW WHAT U COULD GET HIM

**kcat:** well i’m open to any and all ideas right now so what u got bo

**#1 bro:** WELL HE’S AN ACE RIGHT

**#1 bro:** AND IF THERE’S ONE ITEM THAT EVERY ACE NEEDS

**kcat:** oh no i can see where this is going

**#1 bro:** IT’S A BOMBASS SHIRT DECLARING THE WISDOM OF THE ACE

**kcat:** bo i’m not getting him ur stupid shirt

**#1 bro:** EXCUSE U IT’S A GREAT SHIRT

**#1 bro:** HINATA AGREES WITH ME

**h8r:** and that’s exactly why it’s a stupid shirt

**akaashit:** get him a date

**akaashit:** a special experience he’ll probably never have again

**kcat:** wow akaashi savage

**akaashit:** what it’s true

**kcat:** what did he ever do to u

**akaashit:** nothing he’s just loud

**h8r:** you put up with bokuto on a daily basis

**akaashit:** exactly

**akaashit:** one loudmouth is all i can handle

**kcat:** well as thoughtful as that is, i’m not getting him a date for his birthday

**kcat:** tsukki will u pls just ask ur teammate for me??

**h8r:** fine 

**h8r:** but u owe me

**kcat:** thanks tsukki

**kcat:** in the meantime

**kcat:** does anyone have any serious ideas 

**#1 bro:** THE SHIRT WAS A SERIOUS IDEA

**kcat:** i’m not buying him the shirt bo

**#1 bro:** D: 

**akaashit:** well bokuto bought me owl-shaped chocolates and a book by one of my favourite authors for my birthday a few months ago

**akaashit:** maybe try something like that??

**kcat:** wait when was ur birthday??

**akaashit:** 5th december

**kcat:** wtf???????

**kcat:** i had no idea???????

**akaashit:** yeah because i didn’t tell you

**kcat:** y didn’t u tell me i would’ve totally bought u something!!!!  


**akaashit:** birthdays aren’t a big deal in my family

**akaashit:** it’s nothing special

**kcat:** didn’t u turn 18????  


**akaashit:** 17

**kcat:** still!!  


**kcat:** birthdays r important

**akaashit:** not to me

**kcat:** well they r to me

**kcat:** i’m throwing u a party

**akaashit:** kuroo you’re two months late

**kcat:** better late than never

**kcat:** tsukki when r u free??

**h8r:** i can do the weekend after next

**kcat:** alright it’s settled

**akaashit:** tsukishima you don’t have to come all the way to tokyo just for my very-late birthday party

**h8r:** yes i do

**akaashit:** i’m serious you don’t have to

**h8r:** i want to

**kcat:** good

**kcat:** ur all invited

**#1 bro:** YESSSS BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR AKAASHI

**akaashit:** thanks for inviting me to my own birthday party

**kcat:** ur welcome

**akaashit:** guys honestly it’s not a big deal

**kcat:** i’m making it a big deal

**kcat:** get ready it’s gonna be the best party ever

**kcat:** bo invite the rest of the ur team

**kcat:** i’ll invite mine

**kcat:** if any of the dudes from karasuno want to come along that’s cool too

**kcat:** if they can make it

**h8r:** i’ll mention it to them

**#1 bro:** SURE SURE SURE

**akaashit:** i’m waiting for you to tell me this is a joke

**kcat:** akaashi just shut up and let us shower u with love and affection

**kcat:** although i’m sure bo does that enough for all of us

**#1 bro:** I DO

**akaashit:** he does

**kcat:** u cuties

**kcat:** alright i’ve got to plan this shit so i’m out

**kcat:** see ya

**h8r:** bye kuroo

**#1 bro:** BYE

**akaashit:** you’re an idiot

**kcat:** i love u too akaashi

 

_5th February 19:54PM_

 

**h8r:** hey kuroo

**kcat:** TSUKKIIIIII

**kcat:** what’s up??

**h8r:** you seem unusually chipper

**kcat:** i am

**h8r:** i was just wondering why that is?

**h8r:** you seem to have done a complete 180 since our last conversation

**h8r:** how did you get over it so fast??

**kcat:** it??

**h8r:** the bokuto-akaashi thing

**kcat:** oh that

**kcat:** well let’s just say i have a plan

**h8r:** a plan??

**kcat:** yes

**kcat:** a plan

**h8r:** if it involves breaking akaashi and bokuto up i’m going to have to stop you there

**h8r:** we can’t do that to them

**kcat:** don’t worry it doesn’t

**h8r:**????

**kcat:** ;) 

**kcat:** just trust me

**h8r:** famous last words

**kcat:** i’ve got this tsukki

**kcat:** don’t worry about it

**h8r:** i’m worrying about it

**kcat:** just keep calm

**kcat:** everything will be fine

**h8r:** when has that ever worked with you

**kcat:** admittedly never

**kcat:** but it will this time i promise

**h8r:** well i’m not going to stop you

**h8r:** but i’m not going to help you either

**kcat:** that’s all i could ask for

**h8r:** just keep me out of it

**kcat:** no promises ;)

**h8r:** i hate you

**kcat:** love you too 

**h8r:** seriously what has gotten into you

**kcat:** i’m happy tsukki

**kcat:** is that so weird??

**h8r:** frankly?? yes

**kcat:** talk to u later tsukki

**kcat:** <3

**h8r:** i’m disturbed

 

_17th February 17:34PM_

 

**kcat:** tsukki r u on the train yet??

**h8r:** my train’s at 17:45

**h8r:** gets to tokyo at 20:17

**kcat:** r any of the other karasuno guys coming?

**h8r:** a few of them yes

**kcat:** NICE

**#1 bro:** IS HINATA COMING??

**h8r:** yes

**#1 bro:** :D :D :D :D !!!!!!

**h8r:** but they’re all arriving tomorrow

**kcat:** alright we’ll pick u up from the station

**h8r:** we??

**#1 bro:** KUROO AKAASHI AND I

**h8r:** you’re all coming??

**#1 bro:** OF COURSE

**#1 bro:** WE WANT TO SEE U

**#1 bro:** I’M SO EXCITED GUYS

**kcat:** me too tbh

**kcat:** akaashi r u looking forward to ur bday party tomorrow??

**akaashit:** surprisingly yes

**akaashit:** i’ll have to make up some excuse to my parents

**akaashit:** but i’m actually pretty excited

**kcat:** good

**akaashit:** speaking of birthdays

**akaashit:** did you get yamamoto’s present yet kuroo?

**kcat:** i did

**akaashit:** and??

**kcat:** and i will give it to him on his birthday?

**akaashit:** no i mean what did you get him??

**kcat:** a 

**kcat:** t-shirt

**akaashit:** omg

**kcat:** what

**akaashit:** you got him the ace shirt didn’t you

**kcat:** okay look

**#1 bro:** OMG

**kcat:** i was running out of ideas

**kcat:** and it wasn’t a completely horrible suggestion

**kcat:** besides he’s one of those idiots who would actually like it

**#1 bro:** I TOLD U IT WAS A GOOD IDEA

**h8r:** i can't believe you actually went for it

**kcat:** what else was i gonna do

**kcat:** i’m shit at buying presents

**h8r:** well i hope you at least got akaashi something decent

**kcat:** oh don’t worry i’ve got it covered ;)

**akaashit:** guys you don’t have to get me presents

**h8r:** tell me that before i buy you one next time

**akaashit:** sorry

**kcat:** besides what’s a birthday party without presents??

**akaashit:** a party

**h8r:** he has a point

**kcat:** shut up akaashi

**kcat:** and stop worrying

**kcat:** we’re gonna make this the best birthday ever 

**h8r:** my train’s here 

**kcat:** alright tsukki

**kcat:** see you soon

**#1 bro:** CAN’T WAIT

**akaashit:** talk later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for taking the time to read <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me again
> 
> so this chapter is written like a normal fic would be not a chatfic bc they're all in the same place so you know, it makes sense for them to interact like that, sorry if the change is a bit jarring
> 
> anyways pls enjoy!

Tsukishima stepped off the train onto the platform and made his way towards the exit, one hand firmly fixed to the strap of his bag, the other pushing through the hoards of people swarming the platform. He hated crowds, especially crowds in train stations where everyone was convinced that their journey was more important than the hundreds of other people’s around them, resulting in everyone shoving to get to the front, and no one actually going anywhere in particular. Nevertheless, he kept his patience in check as he calmly shuffled towards the exit, keeping an eye out for his three friends in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

He found them waiting in the main body of the station - although he wasn’t sure he could’ve missed them if he’d tried. 

Each one of them was wearing a onesie. Why that was, Tsukishima could not fathom, but the point was that they were wearing them in the middle of Tokyo’s train station and expected Tsukishima to be completely comfortable being seen with them. It had clearly been Kuroo and Bokuto’s idea - if the look of complete mortification on Akaashi’s face was anything to go by. Tsukishima was almost impressed that they’d managed to even convince him to wear one. Almost.

Akaashi did his best to keep his head down, pulling at the sleeves of his umbreon onesie and shooting the other two murderous glares every time they raised their voices even a little. Bokuto stood proudly in an owl onesie, complete with little wings stretching along his arms and tufts of actual fur on the hood and chest area. He was chattering excitedly to Kuroo, who was looking very smug in his charmander onesie, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of embarrassing Tsukishima far more than was actually necessary. 

He stopped in place for a moment, torn. He was happy to see them, of course he was, but there was no way they actually expected him to-

“Tsukki!!!!” Kuroo shouted as soon as they made eye contact, nudging Bokuto and Akaashi next to him and starting to wave frantically. Bokuto, enthusiastic as ever, joined in Kuroo’s energetic waving, their shouting drawing the attention of several passersby - as if their outfits weren’t doing that enough already. Akaashi thankfully stayed quiet, instead burying his head in his hands and trying to pretend he didn’t know them. A few people snapped pictures of them and sniggered, others pointed, some simply just stood there and stared, looking more and more disgusted with each passing minute.

Abruptly, Tsukishima turned on his heel and started walking away. 

He heard the shouts and yells behind him and knew what was coming, but could do nothing to stop the two bodies that collapsed on top of him and brought him crashing to the floor. 

“TSUKKIIIIIIIII!” Bokuto shouted in his ear, his arms gripping him like a vice and crushing his ribs against the floor. Kuroo intensified the hug from his side, wrapping his arms around the both of them and laughing when Tsukishima glared at him. 

“Get off me.” He growled at the both of them, managing to struggle into a sitting position once he’d fended off their arms. 

“Awww Tsukki don’t be like that, we're just happy to see you.” Bokuto whined, settling himself on the floor and pulling at Tsukishima’s coat sleeve.

“I was happy to see you too, until you both rugby tackled me to the floor.”

“Well you were running away, what else were we supposed to do?” Kuroo joined Bokuto in lying on the floor, taking a more…seductive pose, grinning evilly. Tsukishima glared at him.

“Have you seen yourselves? You look ridiculous I don’t want to be associated with you.”

“I don’t blame you Tsukishima.” Akaashi said, having followed the other two idiots at a respectable distance, although he still looked like he wanted to kill at least one of them.

He offered his hand to Tsukishima and helped him up into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Tsukishima had to admit, he blushed a little, “Yeah me too.”

Akaashi smiled at him, and Tsukishima had too look away before his blush became too obvious, “So why are you guys dressed in onesies?”

“We’re having a sleepover at my place.” Kuroo said hefting himself off the floor before turning to help Bokuto up too, “and this is the dress code.”

“Oh no, what a shame, I left my onesie at home.” Tsukishima deadpanned, somewhat relieved.

Kuroo’s grin grew wider, “Don’t worry Tsukki, I’ve got you covered.”

He could feel his face growing into an expression of pure horror as Kuroo knelt down, and pulled a bright yellow onesie out of his backpack.

“No.”

Kuroo waggled his eyebrows, “Yes.”

“No way.” Tsukishima refused, shaking his head vehemently.

“You have to. No arguments.”

“I am not putting on a pikachu onesie in the middle of Tokyo train station.” Tsukishima hissed.

“Come on Tsukki, it’ll be fun.”

“It really won’t.”

“Please?” Bokuto begged, looking up at him with puppy eyes that Tsukishima found himself actually starting to fall for. 

He turned to Akaashi, “Please tell me you don’t agree with this.”

Akaashi just shook his head solemnly, “If I have to wear one, so do you.”

“Fuck.” Tsukishima whispered, snatching the onesie from Kuroo’s grasp and pulling it on as quickly as he could. The other three cheered and clapped as he worked the material over his shoes and he wanted to punch them for turning even more heads in their direction. He zipped the onesie closed and flipped the hood over his head, pulling the edge down so it covered his face completely. The other three whooped, swamping him in an uncomfortable hug - although he couldn’t stop the tiniest smile from creeping onto his face. 

“Alright, selfie time!” Kuroo declared, seemingly producing his phone from midair.

Tsukishima scowled, but didn’t object, figuring that he might as well get it over with quickly. Kuroo looped an arm around his shoulders and flashed up a peace sign. Bokuto hugged Akaashi from behind, rested his head on Akaashi’s, and beamed at the camera, whilst Akaashi simply smiled. Kuroo showed him the picture afterwards, and Tsukishima had to admit, he didn’t actually hate it. 

“Ultimate pokemon squad!” Bokuto yelled when he saw the photo.

“Pokemon? You’re an owl.” Tsukishima pointed out.

“I’m _Rowlett,_ Tsukki.” Bokuto insisted, puffing his chest out and spreading out his arms to show off his wings. 

“And umbreon? Really? You couldn’t find a more obscure pokemon?” He said, turning to Akaashi and smirking.

“Apparently the only pokemon onesies they sell are pikachu, charmander, and umbreon.” Akaashi explained with a grimace, “Bokuto had to improvise.”

Tsukishima watched Bokuto and Kuroo romp ahead of them, bouncing around and shoving each other excitedly, that small smile fighting its way back onto his face, “He did pretty well."

He looked over at Akaashi, and saw his fond smile reflected on his face, “Yeah he did.”

They followed their excitable friends out of the station, and Tsukishima had to consciously resist the urge to hold Akaashi’s hand the whole way home. 

***

“Alright let’s get this party started.” Kuroo proclaimed, pulling out cups of various sizes from his cupboard along with several bottles of alcohol.

Akashi’s face fell, “Kuroo we’re all underage.”

“Don’t worry Akaashi, everything was acquired completely legally by my sister, and my parents are totally okay with it.”

Akaashi still eyed the bottles a bit warily. 

“Think about it this way: it’s legal in Europe.” Kuroo said, smirking as he poured out a glass for each of them. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“That's only true for beer, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to Akaashi.” Tsukishima reminded him, tentatively brushing a hand against his shoulder in reassurance before accepting the glass Kuroo held out to him. 

“No I will.” Akaashi said, determined. Kuroo handed him a glass with a satisfied smile.

“So,” Tsukishima said, pausing to take a long gulp of his drink, “What are we doing?”

Kuroo’s grin was back, “We’re having a Disney marathon, because Akaashi has never seen Aladdin and that’s, quite honestly, a crime.”

Tsukishima snorted, “True.”

Akaashi pouted, “I’ve never owned a single Disney DVD, that’s not my fault.”

“Maybe not, but it’s still a crime.”

“Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Bokuto yelled in one breath, rushing into the living room and eagerly settling himself on the sofa. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently it’s his favourite Disney movie.” Kuroo explained, following Bokuto into the living room and starting to set up the DVD. Akaashi and Tsukishima trailed behind him, “Mine, personally is Treasure Planet.”

“I like Hunchback of Notre Dame.” Tsukishima commented, sitting down one Bokuto’s left side while Akaashi sat on his right.

“I didn’t take you for a Disney enthusiast, Tsukishima.” Akaashi noted, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest. 

Tsukishima looked away, shrugging, “My brother is obsessed with them, and I sort of grew to like them too, over time.”

“Alright guys it’s on.” Kuroo stated, jumping back from the TV once he’d pressed the play button. He shuffled back towards the sofa, only to find that every spot was filled. He glared at the three of them, “Move over.”

Tsukishima frowned, observing the very obvious lack of a Kuroo-shaped space, “There’s a perfectly good chair right over there.”

“Excuse you, this is _my_ house, I think I have the right to sit on my own sofa.” He said, pushing Tsukishima’s shoulder into Bokuto’s and trying his best to squeeze in - much to the yelps and protests of the other three. Eventually Akaashi ended up in Bokuto’s lap, and Tsukishima ended up squished shoulder-to-shoulder between Bokuto and a very smug Kuroo.

He tried not to think about how close he was to them for the rest of the movie, but somehow every little shift and twitch the other two made Tsukishima was extremely aware of. He managed to make it through the first movie with few problems, but then the second one started and he began to feel his eyes drooping closed.

He fought to stay awake as long as possible, but eventually sleep won out, and he ended up snoozing on Bokuto’s shoulder for the rest of the movie.

And if he noticed someone carrying him up to a bed, and several warm bodies snuggling next to him before finally dropping off completely, he wasn’t going to mention it.

***

Kuroo woke to nearly being pushed off his own bed by three other bodies pressing against his back, and only just managed to save himself from a very painful awakening by clinging to the mattress for dear life. He slowly blinked himself awake, gently lifting his head from the pillow and looking back at the three behind him.

They were all still sound asleep: Bokuto lying on his back and taking up half the bed all by himself, limbs sprawling and mouth wide open in a deafening snore. Akaashi was practically lying on top of him, curled against his side and his head nestled comfortably under Bokuto’s chin. Tsukishima’s legs were everywhere, tangled between both Bokuto’s and his own, but he slept with his upper body hunched over, hands close to his chest and his head lolling comfortably against Kuroo’s pillow.

Smiling, Kuroo carefully slipped off the bed, fumbled for his phone, and snapped a quick picture before picking up a few clothes and a towel and heading to the bathroom to shower. 

The plan was going well.

Now all he had to do was finish it off.

He stepped under the shower spray and let the water rush through his hair and over his shoulders as he went over every detail as meticulously as he could. 

They’d all have a good time at the party. Akaashi and Tsukishima would relax a little, Bokuto would be so far from his dejected mode you’d have to physically drag him down yourself. Once the guests started to leave, Kuroo would ask them to stay behind for a while, and when they were finally alone he’d give Akaashi his present, and then he’d… confess… to all three of them… at the same time…

Kuroo buried his head in his hands, scoffing at how ridiculous he was. He was terrified. He knew he had no reason to be, he was absolutely sure the plan would work if he could only gather up the courage to actually do it. It turned out that planning to do something was a heck of a lot easier than actually doing it. 

When he got back to his room, Tsukishima was sitting up on the bed and placing his glasses on his nose, squinting at the sunlight that was streaming in through the gap in the curtains. Kuroo waved to him, only stopping long enough to drop off his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner before gesturing for Tsukki to follow him out of the room. He pulled the door to, and made his way down the stairs so that they could talk without disturbing the other two sleeping. 

“Morning Tsukki.” Kuroo said once they entered the kitchen. Tsukki grunted in reply.

“Did you sleep well? You fell asleep pretty quickly last night.” He said, beginning to pull out the ingredients for pancakes.

Tsukishima settled into a chair, “Not bad. You?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Well enough.”

_Liar._ He was awake practically the whole night thinking about the fact that he was sharing a bed - _his_ bed - with the three people he happened to have a crush on. 

He dug a packet out of one of the cupboards and began to meticulously scrutinise the instructions on the back, following them as swiftly as he could, “I’m making pancakes by the way, but you can help yourself to whatever you want. Cereal is in that cupboard, and if you want to make some rice or miso or something that’s cool too.” 

Tsukishima nodded, getting up from his seat to rummage through the cupboards. Kuroo watched him from the corner of his eye as he flicked on the hob and put the first gloop of mixture into the frying pan. He looked at his fingers folding around the packet of rice, observed the little scrunch of his nose when he opened the fridge and peered inside, watched his eyes roam over the different foods. He loved catching Tsukki unawares. He looked so pretty when he wasn’t paying attention to anyone else.

“Something smells good!” Bokuto yelled, tumbling down the stairs like an elephant and sliding into the kitchen on his socked feet. 

Kuroo chuckled, “Morning Bo. I’m making pancakes, Tsukki’s making rice I think. You can have whatever you want.”

“Pancakes sound good.” Bokuto drooled, padding over and letting his head rest on Kuroo’s shoulder as he watched him tend to the pancake, his eyes gleaming as he followed the movement of his arm gently flipping it over. 

“You just can’t be bothered to make your own breakfast.” Kuroo said, grinning. 

Kuroo tipped his head to rest on top of Bokuto’s, and they both stared at the pan as they waited for the pancake to cook, his hair tickling his cheek. Once it was done, Kuroo lifted it from the pan and towards Bokuto’s mouth, letting him take the first bite. He chewed at record speed, making an appreciative noise and licking his lips, before taking the rest into his mouth in one bite. Heat, apparently, was not an issue for him. 

“They’re good.” Bokuto mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

Kuroo snorted, but his fond smile gave away his true feelings, “Swallow first you idiot.”

He saw Tsukki looking at them from across the room, and had to look away from his pitying gaze. _If he only knew…_

“Are you making pancakes?” Came a sleepy voice from the doorway. He turned to see Akaashi standing there rubbing at his eyes and frowning. It was, quite honestly, adorable. 

Boktuo immediately rushed over and pecked him on the nose, making Akaashi smile a little, before taking his hand and leading him to the table. Kuroo saw Tsukki looking pointedly in the other direction, and instantly felt a wave of pity, but he kept himself under control and concentrated on the pancakes.

“Happy late birthday Akaashi.” Kuroo said, bringing him over a plate of steaming pancakes with a satisfied smirk. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but they shone with a smile, “Thanks Kuroo.” 

Bokuto and Akaashi’s combined appetites burned through the pancake mixture pretty quickly, and soon enough he was spooning the last of it into the pan. Tsukki had gone upstairs to shower not long ago, so it was just the three of them lounging around and scrolling through their phones in a comfortable, mutual silence.

“Hey, Kuroo.” 

He looked up from where he was scooping the last pancake onto the plate, bringing it over to the table, sliding it towards Bokuto and sitting down opposite him before raising his eyebrows for him to continue.

Bokuto dug in, shovelling the pancake into his mouth in record time and quickly swallowing, “Are you going to do it?”

Kuroo glanced up from his phone screen, frowning, “Do what?”

“You know…” Bokuto leant forward, glancing towards the door and lowering his voice, “…ask Tsukki out?”

He almost dropped his phone, looking around to check Tsukki wasn’t anywhere in the vicinity before whispering back, “What?!”

“What? You like him don’t you?”

“I think you two would be cute together.” Akaashi commented, not looking up from his phone. Kuroo glared at him.

“Shut up. I’m not going to ask Tsukki out. Why would you even think that?” He hissed, picking up Bokuto’s dirty plate and shoving it in the dishwasher just for something to do.

“Come on, don’t get mad Kuroo.” Bokuto whined, rocking back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head, “It’s obvious that you like him.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because you’re blushing really hard right now.”

Kuroo whipped back around to face him, glaring, “Well yeah, because you seem to think that I’m in love with one of my friends and that’s embarrassing, not to mention completely ridiculous I have no idea why you’d even think that we don’t even live in the same city for fuck’s sake it’s stupid and it’s- it’s- you’re-”

Bokuto stood up from the chair, walking towards him and placing both hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, “Woah woah, Kuroo, calm down. It was just a suggestion. I think it’d make you both really happy.”

Kuroo’s heart was pounding. Bokuto had noticed. The ever-oblivious Bokuto Koutarou had noticed that he had a crush on Tsukki. How much else did he know? Did he know about his crush on him and Akaashi too? Was he creeped out by it? Was this his tactic to try and get Kuroo off his back? To set him up with someone else so that he didn’t have to reject him upfront?

“Dude calm down, don’t look so panicked. It was just an idea. Tsukki probably won’t be coming back to Tokyo for a while and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for you. But hey, ultimately, it’s up to you bro.”

“Yeah…right…” Kuroo wiped his hands on his jeans, hoping Bokuto couldn’t see how much he was sweating right now.

“Kuroo? Are you okay?” 

Three heads turned towards the doorway where Tsukishima stood, one hand towelling his hair, the other resting gracefully against the doorframe. His glasses were gone, and Kuroo could only pray that that meant he couldn’t see just how red his face had flushed. 

“Yeah, fine. I just. Upstairs. Toilet…I’ll…you know…” He stammered, brushing past him, hurrying up the stairs and throwing himself into the bathroom before flinging the door shut and melting to the floor with his face burning and his heart screaming. 

_Calm down. Calm down. It’s going to be fine. No matter what happens, it’ll all be over by this evening._

He rested his head against the wall, taking a few deep breaths and steeling his mind for the rest of the day ahead of him. First of all, he had to make sure that Akaashi’s party went well. He could worry about his stupid crushes once he was sure all three of were having a good time and they were paying too much attention to each other to watch him too closely. Only once things started quieting down could he really allow himself to get worked up. Once he told them how he felt there were only two possibilities: acceptance or rejection. He should prepare himself for that instead of getting worked up about the prospect of even asking them. 

_For better or for worse, it all ends tonight._

He tried to ignore how ominous that sounded.

***

The party was a wild success. Akaashi had smiled more with each guest that walked through the door, and it was honestly the happiest Kuroo had ever seen him. Bokuto got more excited (and more drunk) the longer things went on and ended the evening smashing everyone in games of uno and yet _still_ drinking more than anyone else. Tsukishima had passed the hours with this tiny little smirk on his face - which Yamaguchi had assured him meant that he was enjoying himself - merely watching the events unfold with a sort of calm amusement.

A fair amount of people had turned up: the whole of Bokuto’s team, as well as the Nekoma team and almost all of the members from Karasuno - save their ace and a few of the more forgettable second years - plus a few of Akaashi’s close friends from school. He’d even managed to convince Kenma to come along (although once he’d heard that Hinata was going to be there he’d been suspiciously compliant). Kuroo had seen him earlier actually talking with people and smiling instead of playing on his game, which made him and Yaku share a rare moment of solidarity as they watched him with pride. In short: everything was going exactly as it should be, which was a good thing - except for the fact that time was passing far too quickly and the deadline Kuroo had set for himself was drawing ever-nearer. 

He had spent most of the party ensuring that everyone else had a good time. He made sure to keep the snacks and the drinks flowing, the music loud and upbeat, and the entertainment (consisting mainly of Bokuto being…well, Bokuto) interesting. It was part of his job as the host, but he’d hardly had time to relax all night, and the closer the evening came to drawing to a close, the more jittery and tense he got.

Which was why he was currently standing in the corner of his living room with an empty cup in his hand, staring at the floor and letting the music overflow in his ears and trying to ignore the incessant tapping of his own finger against the side of the cup. 

“Hey.” Said a quiet voice from beside him. Kuroo looked round to see Kenma leaning against the wall beside him and smiling.

“Hey.” Kuroo replied, too emotionally exhausted to do anything but offer a small twitch of his mouth in recognition.

Kenma frowned at his lacklustre response, “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Kuroo lied, finally managed to piece his thoughts together enough to set his empty cup down on the bookshelf next to him so he could shove his hands deep into his pockets and hunch his shoulders over, hiding his face. 

“You look like your dog just died and I know that’s not true because you don’t even have any pets.” Kenma remarked.

Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk a little, his shoulders falling the tiniest fraction.

“So, what is it?” Kenma asked again.

Kuroo sighed. If he didn’t tell someone about this eventually he was going to burst, but that didn’t make it any easier to say it out loud, “I may…like…or, love, I guess…uh…some…”

“…one?” Kenma offered.

“People.” He finished, wincing at Kenma’s raised eyebrow.

“Besides Bokuto?”

“Okay, how the fuck did you know about that?” He sighed once again, not even sure why he was surprised, Kenma always seemed to know everything about him - even before he did.

“Kuroo, you’re not even trying to be subtle about it, literally everyone knows.”

“Everyone?” 

Kenma nodded.

“Even Yaku?”

Kenma gave a much more solemn nod.

Kuroo sighed once again, “Damn, he’s never going to let this go.”

“You mentioned ‘people’?” Kenma pressed, shuffling ever-so-slightly closer.

“Oh yeah, right. I sort of fell in love with Akaashi and Tsukki too, and I planned to confess to all three of them tonight, but it’s complicated because Akaashi and Bo are ‘dating’, and Tsukki’s in love with Akaashi and he was super upset when they started ‘dating’, and he thinks I’m in love with Bokuto - which I am, but you know - and Bokuto’s aro so he probably wouldn’t want to date two more people because he’s not into that shit. So now I’m drinking my feelings in the hope that I will gain liquid courage and feel totally fine about doing this and potentially ruining our group dynamic forever.” Kuroo gushed, finishing his spiel by nabbing Kenma’s drink from his hands and downing it in one.

Kenma stared at him, “Wow. You’re a mess.”

“Yep.” Kuroo replied, placing the cup back in Kenma’s hands and returning to leaning back against the wall.

They stood in mutual silence as Kenma processed the complete trainwreck standing next to him, and Kuroo tried to spare the brainpower to care that he’d downed that drink way too fast for his stomach to keep up. 

“I think you’ll be fine.” Kenma mumbled after a while. 

Kuroo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, surprised to see him smiling coyly, “You think so?”

“Yeah.” 

Kuroo stared at him, puzzled. He didn’t really understand how Kenma could look at the complete mess he’d gotten himself into and think that he’d somehow be okay coming out of all of this. Kenma rolled his eyes at his confused frown.

“You love them, right?” He said, raising his eyebrow and pausing until Kuroo nodded slowly,“Then you’ll make it work.” 

Kenma slinked off back into the crowd without another word, leaving Kuroo feeling oddly dissatisfied. _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

“KuroooOOOO!” A loud voice drawled, making Kuroo jump out of his thoughts. It only took him a few seconds to locate Bokuto as the source of the noise. Once they made eye contact, Bokuto eagerly pushed through the crowds of people with wide eyes and a cup full of something-or-other dangerously close to spilling as he hefted it high above his head in excitement.

He teetered over and slung an arm around Kuroo’s neck, grinning widely, “Hey, come play uno with me.”

Kuroo smiled at his flushed cheeks and excited grin, “No way, you haven’t lost a single game yet.”

“I know!” He gushed, “No one except Akaashi will play with me, and he’s too drunk to play properly.”

“And you’re not?” Kuroo quipped, raising an eyebrow.

“Good point! But still! I wanna play uno and you can’t play uno with two people.” He whined, setting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder and pouting. 

Kuroo decided not to mention that it was absolutely possible to play uno with two people, “Have you asked Tsukki?”

“He said he’d play if you did.”

He pretended to think hard for a moment, just to watch Bokuto’s eyes widen and his mouth to fall open a little, before he rolled his eyes and answered, “Fine. I’ll play with you."

Watching Bokuto’s face light up with joy was probably the best thing he’d seen all evening, “YES! LET’S GO LET’S GO.”

Bokuto grabbed his hand and tugged him through the crowd and Kuroo could pinpoint that as the exact moment he decided to stop caring. He’d hardly had a chance to sit down all evening, and his nerves were hiking up the longer things went on, but Bokuto was holding his hand and smiling over his shoulder and everything just felt so much better in that moment that he couldn’t find it in him to complain when he was shoved into a seat, poured a drink, and dealt a hand of uno. 

By the time he’d downed the next few drinks and lost a couple of rounds, he’d almost completely forgotten about his previous apprehensions. They lingered somewhere in the back of his mind of course, ready to be brought to light when he watched Tsukishima laugh, or when Akaashi told a bad joke, or when Bokuto brushed against him, except this time it didn’t bring the gut-wrenching nerves with it. This time, all he could think about was just how deep he’d fallen for them, and the overwhelming happiness he felt from merely being near them. 

He kept it to himself though. He let the warm feeling stir in his stomach but kept his mouth shut, promising himself that he would address it later, according to plan. For now, he allowed himself to be swept up in the party atmosphere, letting himself relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. Somewhere along the way, that involved Bokuto and Kuroo teaming up in uno. He wasn’t quite sure when it had happened, but somehow he was sitting in Bokuto’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and arguing about whether they should play the plus four or the skip, so there was no going back now. 

“…if you play that one he could stack it. You should save it for when he has uno.” Bokuto insisted.

“But it would give him more cards _and_ change the colour, so we’d have more power.”

“But why do that when we could skip him entirely?”

“Yeah but the skip is just a minor inconvenience, the plus four is a straight up ‘fuck you’.”

“Dear god, I honestly don’t care which card it is as this point, just play one for fuck’s sake.” Akaashi said, smirking up at them from where his head was rested on top his arms, cards splayed out in a disorganised mess in front of him. 

“Excuse you Akaashi, we like to take uno seriously, unlike _some_ people.”

“You’ve been arguing about this for five minutes, this is borderline obsession we’re talking about.” Tsukishima retorted, smirking around his cards. 

Bokuto ignored him, loudly proclaiming, “I’ve won the most games, I know what I’m doing!” before fixing Kuroo with an insistent glare. 

“Alright fine.” He surrendered, throwing the skip onto the pile, “If this doesn’t work out, I’m going to blame you.”

“It _will_ work. Trust me.”

“I do trust you.” He said softly, nudging his cheek against Bokuto’s temple to emphasise his point, and sighing in contentment when he felt Bokuto wrap his arms securely around his waist.

“Ew. Get a room.” Tsukki commented, throwing his card on the pile.

“Rude.” Kuroo slurred, tightening his grip around Bokuto’s shoulders and pouting.

“Bro it's our turn.” Bokuto reminded him, letting go of his waist to pick up their cards. Kuroo whined at the lack of contact.

He settled his head on top of Bokuto’s, letting him peruse their card selection this round as he gazed to their left at Akaashi. His legs were tucked onto the chair, his right cheek squished against his knee as he flicked through his cards. He seemed content - his hair was a mess, and his cheeks flushed, but he looked calm, at peace with the moment. Kuroo stared on, ignoring Bokuto talking out loud to himself and watching Akaashi’s blue-green eyes scan the cards with a rapturous focus. He was so caught up in them that he didn’t notice that Akaashi was staring right back at him until he started smiling, wide and lazy - happy. Kuroo matched his smile, unable to look away, wanting to sear this sight into his brain forever.

He was startled out of his trance by the loud scraping of a chair and Tsukki’s duller-then-usual tones drifting towards him, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but found it drooping closed again once he saw the shock of red hair where Tsukki had been sitting only moments before. He frowned, craning his neck around to try and see where he’d gone, but then Bokuto was jabbing him in the side and telling him to pick a card, and he was drawn back into the game. 

_He said he was going to the bathroom right? He’ll be back in no time._

It was only after they’d played a few more rounds that Kuroo realised that Tsukishima hadn’t come back at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few notes
> 
> \- i literally googled pokemon onsies and the only ones i could find were pikachu charmander and umbreon?? for some unkown reason?? there must be more but like why is umbreon on of the most popular idk
> 
> \- i wrote this before that official halloween art of bokuto in an owl onsie came out but the way i pictured it looks exactly the same as the photo and idk whether to be proud or creeped out 
> 
> \- if the fantastic foursome were to marathon disney movies i reckon it would go something like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQo6hYv8O38&index=51&list=PL2uYDUbWnr5eSnJSmXG4iMuOEL_hq3IWr
> 
> \- drunk uno is the best game shit gets pretty serious
> 
> that's all for now!! hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited moment arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been an AGE
> 
> i have no excuse writing's hard man but!!! this fic has so many notes and hits now??? i'm blown away?? thank you so so much i'm honoured and it's the reason this chapter exists so here we go

Akaashi’s party drew to a close in the early hours of the morning, with the guests all stumbling off to their hotels in groups. Although everyone was pretty smashed out of their minds, Kuroo had enough sense to make sure each group had at least one sober-seeming person to see them off, and sent a quick prayer to someone-or-other-up-above that they’d get home okay. Akaashi had insisted that he wanted to say goodbye to every single person too, resulting in it taking an extra hour for them all to leave. Surprisingly, he was pretty talkative once he’d ingested some alcohol, more touchy too, he hugged everyone at least twice, and he would’ve made it three if Kuroo hadn’t stopped him. 

Soon enough, it was just the four of them once again. 

Bokuto and Tsukki were lounging on the sofa, their heads occupying each end with a mess of limbs tangled together in the middle, Akaashi snorted as he made his way back into the living room, taking out his phone and snapping multiple shots while biting his lip in excitement. Kuroo clapped his hands loudly, giving an involuntary giggle when they all jumped and turned to look his way, “Alright people it’s present time.”

Akaashi tried his best not to smile, he really did, but it broke through anyway, lifting his red cheeks and crinkling his eyes a little, “You guys, I told you not to get me presents.”

“Yeah well we ignored you.” Tsukki answered, swinging his legs off the sofa and standing up with surprising grace considering the amount of alcohol he’d had, and took off upstairs.

“He means well, I’m sure.” Kuroo mumbled, more to himself than the other two, not that any of them were listening to him. Bokuto was too busy tumbling off the sofa with absolutely no grace whatsoever, landing on his side and blinking around in shock for a few moments before hauling himself into an upright position and grinning when he saw Akaashi poised in a crouch and sniggering as he captured the moment on video. 

Kuroo left them to it, carefully hurrying upstairs as fast as his legs would allow with their current functionality, snatching the gift he’d had wrapped for the past week out of his wardrobe, and nearly bumping into Tsukki as he ran back to the door. He was clutching a rectangular, neatly-wrapped package close to his chest, which he nearly dropped when he collided with Kuroo. They each fumbled with their gifts and made an abrupt apology before rushing out the door with slightly more care this time and trudging down the stairs back into the living room where…

…they were making out. On his couch.

Kuroo scowled, “Guys.”

They didn’t move. Well, they moved, it was just that they weren’t exactly moving _away_ from each other so much as trying to get even closer together, which Kuroo didn’t think was physically possible until it actually happened. 

He spared a glance at Tsukki next to him, saw his stony face and immediately felt his stomach sink. 

“Guys.” Kuroo called, sharper this time, “Come on, we’re giving presents now.”

Bokuto took a breath to say, “This is my present” before going back to snogging his boyfriend.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Okay, well, you can do that later, when you’re alone, and not at my house.” He replied, walking over and yanking on Bokuto’s hair they way he knew he hated until they parted. Both of them whined audibly.

“Yeah yeah I’m cockblocking you, get over it, you’re not having sex in my house now get up.” 

“We weren’t gonna go that far.” Akaashi mumbled, slowly shuffling to the floor.

“We weren’t?” Bokuto asked, sliding down next to him.

“I have a small amount of respect for Kuroo’s mental health.”

“Not enough, clearly.” Kuroo grumbled, plonking himself down opposite them. Tsukki sat beside him, stony expression gone in favour of his usual nonchalance. He slid his gift across the floor, folding his arms and pretending he didn’t care as he told Akaashi to open it.

“It’s not much but…” He shrugged, but his eyes were darting between Akaashi and the gift as fast as humanly possible, wide with anticipation.

Akaashi took care of the wrapping in seconds, shredding it with ease and revealing the soft grey material underneath. He lifted it up, and it unfolded itself into a hoodie with the words ‘setter dog’ and a cute corgi playing with a ball printed on the front. 

Akaashi’s face lit up, “It’s so cute! I love it!” He immediately shoved it over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves, stranding up and looking down at the pattern in content once he’d straightened it out, “What do you think?” He asked, spinning around so all of them could see.

“Adorable.” Kuroo answered, the other two nodded in agreement. Akaashi’s satisfied little smirk was everything.

“My turn!” Kuroo said with a smirk, proudly pushing his gift over and praying the other three couldn’t see the way his hands shook ever so slightly.

Akaashi picked up the gift, weighed it in his hands a little before shooting an excited glance at Kuroo and tearing away the wrapping, pulling it all off in almost one go. Once the present was revealed, he simply sat there for a moment, staring. Bokuto peeked over his shoulder at the book-shaped object, carefully reading off the front of it.

“A somewhat complete documentation of the life of Akaashi Keiji so far.” He read, frowning a little before the realisation finally dawned on him, “Ah! So that’s what you wanted all those photos for.”

Kuroo just smirked shyly.

Akaashi pried open the cover a began to flick through the pages taking a few seconds to scan over each of the photographs and murmuring the captions to himself out loud. Kuroo waited for some sort of reaction, but Akaashi’s face remained stoic through each page, not even twitching as he reached the end of the photo album and closed it without a sound.

Kuroo gulped, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, “I just thought it’d be nice to…you know…have memories or something. I know it’s not that great but-”

“I love it.” 

Kuroo looked up at Akaashi, his hesitant smile growing wider once he saw the happiness in Akaashi’s eyes, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s one more I haven’t put in there yet,” Kuroo said, pulling out their onsie selfie from yesterday and handing it to Akaashi, “but I figured you’d want to add it yourself.”

Akaashi took it with a grin, flipping to the end of the album and gently slotting the photograph into the next available space with a fond smile. Tsukishima shuffled closer as Akaashi flipped back to the beginning, making sure the other two could see as he went through each page once again. 

_This is it._

Bokuto laughed at the one of the photographs, Akaashi tried to explain himself but ended up laughing along too, Tsukishima watched them both with a barely-suppressed smile.

_This is the moment_.

He cleared his throat.

“I actually have something I want to say.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to him, but he couldn’t face them, instead choosing to look at his fists clenched in his lap. All he could focus on were his sweaty palms, his pumping heart, and the words he was about to say out loud for the first time.

He began, his voice wavering dangerously, “I…”

For some reason he paused, and for some reason, in that moment, he decided to look up. And the minute he locked eyes with the three boys across from him, he knew in his heart that what he was hoping for could never happen. He felt the realisation wash over him like a wave on a beach, all his confidence, all his happiness, all his hope, draining out of him suddenly; leaving behind only a strange emptiness that seemed to consume him fast than he could even register. 

He forced a smile, but it felt wrong, hollow, like his muscles had forgotten how to stretch right, “I’m just really glad I met you guys.”

They all smiled back - at least he thought they did, he wasn’t paying proper attention. He couldn’t seem to bring his mind back to the conversation. He knew words were being spoken, some of them he even recognised, but he didn’t understand how they fit together. It was like he was hearing through earmuffs, a thick fog surrounding his brain and dampening all his senses. 

“Kuroo? Can you hear me buddy?”

“I think he’s a little tired.”

“Or drunk.”

“Or both.”

“We should probably get some sleep now anyways, I’m starting to crash.”

“Alright whatever you say birthday boy.”

He saw them all get up in his peripheral vision and did the same, following them to the door like a zombie, swaying slightly in place. He knew how ridiculous he looked, but he couldn’t control his body properly, could hardly even blink right.

“Bokuto would you help the drunken idiot up the stairs, I don’t want him to fall on me.”

He felt warmth on his waist and heard the faintest whisper of a laugh in his ear, and like a slap to the face all his senses snapped back into action. Their voices were no longer a haze of noise, their faces no longer blurs. And as he looked at Bokuto’s grinning profile with his renewed senses, all his feelings came rushing back - bringing with it a crushing sorrow that tightened around his heart.

He’d missed it.

He’d _missed_ it.

His one chance to tell them all how he felt, and he’d fucking _missed it._

A phantom ache began to blossom in his chest, all his feelings culminating into a physical throbbing that pushed at him from the inside. He quickly looked down at his feet, trying to focus on putting one in front of the other and not bursting out into sobs. 

Before he knew it they were laying down on the bed together, arms wrapping tightly around him like a cage, the warmth of the bodies next to him pressing against him uncomfortably. He wanted to move, wanted to shift all of them off him, wanted to run into the next room lock the door and never come out again. 

Instead he closed his eyes, bit his lip to keep the tears in, and lay there waiting for the earth to swallow him up.

***

 

_19th February 12:53PM_

 

**h8r:** it was really nice to see you guys

**h8r:** i’m kind of sad to be going back home

**kcat:** aww tsukki

**kcat:** r u saying that to be genuine or is it because ur sitting next to hinata

**h8r:** oh it’s definitely because i’m sitting next to hinata

**h8r:** he fell asleep and keeps knocking his head against my shoulder and drooling

**h8r:** even if i push him off he just bounces right back it’s annoying

**h8r:** at least none of you ever drooled on me

**h8r:** like pls do this on your boyfriend not me

**#1 bro:** HE HAS A BOYFRIEND????

**h8r:** well

**h8r:** not officially

**h8r:** but it’s only a matter of time before they get together

**#1 bro:** WHO IS IT WHO IS TI WHOSIT 

**h8r:** you can’t guess?

**kcat:** seriously bo every else has already figured it out

**akaashit:** it’s kageyama right??

**h8r:** bingo

**#1 bro:** KAGEYAMA???!?!   


**#1 bro:** NO WAY

**h8r:** yes way

**h8r:** it’s very annoying

**#1 bro:** MY SWEET LITTLE SON

**#1 bro:** ALL GROWN UP

**h8r:** please don’t call him that

**h8r:** it’s creepy

**#1 bro:** THEN I’LL CALL HIM MY DISCIPLE

**h8r:** somehow that sounds even creepier

**akaashit:** i think i saw them both at the party last night

**akaashit:** they were…

**akaashit:** well

**akaashit:** let’s just say they were getting pretty intimate

**kcat:** pls tell me it wasn’t on my couch

**akaashit:** it might’ve been

**kcat:** fuck

**akaashit:** anyway, all relationship drama aside

**akaashit:** i have homework to do

**akaashit:** text us when you’re home tsukishima

**h8r:** sure 

***

The next day, Kuroo knocked on Kenma’s door.

The minute the door peeped open Kuroo walked in without a word, making a beeline for the sofa and sitting down heavily. He stared emptily at the TV in front of him, watching Kenma’s game avatar bob up and down in the pause screen. 

Kenma closed the door and sat next to him on the sofa, picking up the control and resuming his game without a sound. Kuroo watched the character slash and hack his way through all the enemies with a strange fascination. It was somewhat cathartic to see the brave hero fight his way through everything that came at him with ease. Kuroo wished he could do the same with his own problems.

It was only when Kenma had cleared the level that he let the tears slip out. 

“They said no?” Kenma asked without looking.

Kuroo shook his head, “I couldn’t do it.” He whispered shakily, breathing heavily.

Kenma picked up a second controller and held it out to him, quickly flipping to the menu to connect before wordlessly resuming his game. Kuroo quickly wiped his eyes and took the controller, jumping into the game with a frustrated frenzy.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma said after a few moments.

“Yeah.” Kuroo sniffed, taking down the last few enemies in one strike and forcing a broken smile, “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think it was gonna be that easy did you? ;)
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i suck but i'm gone for a few months and this??? got somewhat popular?? i'm really honoured you guys thank you so much for reading, i was so touched i went and wrote this out, it's been ages since i wrote anythign so i'm a bit rusty but i wanted to get this out soon <3 seriously over 2000 hits and 200 kudos?? that's crazy!! thank you so so much and i hope you enjoy

_30th March 20:58PM_

 

**akaashit:** this chat’s been so dormant lately

**akaashit:** how is everyone?

**#1 bro:** I”m good thanks babe :*

**akaashit:** let me rephrase

**akaashit:** tsukishima, kuroo, how are you two?

**#1 bro:** D:

**akaashit:** bokuto you are literally sitting next to me

**h8r:** oh you know

**h8r:** school

**h8r:** volleyball

**h8r:** contemplating the sweet release of death

**h8r:** the usual

**akaashit:** nice

**h8r:** what’ve you been up to in the past month?

**#1 bro:** i’ve been studying :D:DDDDDD:

**h8r:** good lord

**h8r:** he’s either lying or a clone

**#1 bro:** hey! :(

**#1 bro:** i rlly have been studying you know!!!

**#1 bro:** i’m in third yer now if i wanna get into the good schools i gotta work

**h8r:** wow

**h8r:** i’m actually impressed at how mature that sounded

**akaashit:** i told him no sex unless he passes all his exams

**h8r:** ah that explains it

**h8r:** have either of you heard from kuroo lately??

**akaashit:** uhh no not since the party

**h8r:** really?? so he’s mia huh?

**akaashit:** i talked to kenma the other day he said he’s fine

**h8r:** huh

**h8r:** i guess that’s why we haven’t talked so much 

**#1 bro:**??

**h8r:** well

**h8r:** he’s usually the one who starts everything

**h8r:** he added me

**h8r:** he starts most of our conversations

**h8r:** he organised the party

**#1 bro:** yeah you’re right

**#1 bro:** hmm

**#1 bro:** it is weird for him not to be texting us all the time

**#1 bro:** now that i think about it i haven’t gotten a text from him in like three weeks

**#1 bro:** that’s pretty weird

**h8r:** you sure he’s okay??

**akaashit:** kenma said he’s fine

**akaashit:** i trust him

**#1 bro:** he’s a third year too!! and he’s a total nerd so he’s probably on a social media break until exams are over

**h8r:** i guess…

**akaashit:** speaking of

**akaashit:** we should get back to studying 

**akaashit:** speak to you soon?

**h8r:** yeah sure

**#1 bro:** bye tsukki!! <3

 

 

_1st April 08:16AM_

 

**h8r:** hey kuroo

**h8r:** uhh

**h8r:** so i haven’t heard from you in a while?

**h8r:** just wondering if you’re alive

 

_5th April 03:06AM_

 

**h8r:** not gonna answer huh?

**h8r:** okay

 

_7th April 14:44PM_

 

**h8r:** wow are you actually dead or what

 

_7th April 21:19PM_

 

**kcat:** i’m alive

**h8r:** oh no

**kcat:** haha

**kcat:** sorry for not replying 

**kcat:** studying and all that

**kcat:** you know how it is

**h8r:** yeah i get it

 

_7th April 23:22PM_

 

**kcat:** so

**kcat:** how’re things way out in the country?

**h8r:** boring as all hell

**h8r:** how’s the city?

**kcat:** good

**kcat:** busy

**kcat:** but good

**h8r:** good

**h8r:** how’re the exams?

**kcat:** hell

**h8r:** ouch

**h8r:** you finished yet?

**kcat:** soon

**kcat:** got a couple left

**h8r:** ah

**h8r:** well good luck

**kcat:** thanks

 

_7th April 23:57AM_

 

**kcat:** well i’ve got a 9am tomorrow

**kcat:** gonna get some rest

**h8r:** yeah okay

 

 

_12th April 16:38PM_

 

**#1 bro:** WE’RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEE

**#1 bro:** NO MORE EXAMS

**kcat:** YEAH YOU TELL IT BO

**#1 bro:** NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL

**kcat:** WHOOP WHOOP

**#1 bro:** AKAASHI AND I CAN FUCK NOW

**kcat:** woah too far there buddy rein it in a little

**akaashit:** um excuse me who are you?

**h8r:** i don’t remember having a fourth person in this group chat?

**akaashit:** me neither 

**akaashit:** oh wait a minute

**akaashit:** there was that one guy

**akaashit:** lanky

**akaashit:** terrible hair

**akaashit:** kinda horse-like face

**akaashit:** the one nobody liked?

**kcat:** haha very funny guys

**h8r:** the idiot?

**kcat:** creative

**#1 bro:** the ugly one?

**kcat:** okay now uve gone too far

**#1 bro:** hahahaa 

**#1 bro:** good to have you back kuroo :D

**kcat:** thanks bo it’s good to be back

**kcat:** wow u guys rlly don’t talk at all without me huh?

**kcat:** i guess i’m just such an integral part of the group that u can’t bear to have a conversation without me

**kcat:** how touching

**h8r:** is it too late to kick him out?

**kcat:** my dudes i created this group

**kcat:** the only way ur getting out is if i kick u out

**h8r:** darn

**kcat:** i guess ur stuck with me 

**akaashit:** it could be worse i suppose

**kcat:** yeh i could leave again lmao that’d rlly fuck u all up

**h8r:** can someone deflate his head 

**akaashit:** we can’t do that

**akaashit:** he’d have nothing left to think with :(

**kcat:** ouch

**kcat:** u guys got mean in my absence

**akaashit:** what’s that saying?? flowers bloom in adversity or some shit?

**kcat:** aww so me leaving was adversity for u guysss????? :’(((((

**akaashit:** no it just means we’re pretty now

**kcat:** bullshit you were always pretty

**akaashit:** well now I’m prettier :))

**kcat:** akaashi getting prettier?? i don’t think the world can handle that

**#1 bro:** as akaashi’s partner in crime i can say that i’m typing from my grave rn

**#1 bro:** he’s just

**#1 bro:** too pretty

**#1 bro:** i couldn’t take it

**kcat:** moment of silence for our fallen bro

**h8r:** truly tragic

**akaashit:** hang on i though we were shading kuroo

**akaashit:** how’d this turn into praise akaashi hour

**kcat:** r u complaining??

**akaashit:** you know what?? carry on

**kcat:** well see now uve put me under pressure

**akaashit:** weak

**kcat:** :’(

**akaashit:** in all seriousness though

**akaashit:** i got worried for a second there

**akaashit:** if kenma hadn’t told me about you i probably would’ve freaked out

**kcat:** wait what did kenma say??

**akaashit:** oh i just asked him how you were

**kcat:** yh what’d he say tho??

**akaashit:** uhh he said you were fine? busy studying

**kcat:** oh yeah

**kcat:** entrance exams and all that 

**#1 bro:** i feel ya buddy

**#1 bro:** but!!!  


**#1 bro:** we’re done now!!  


**#1 bro:** everything’s back to noramLL!

**kcat:** yup

**kcat:** normal old normal

**#1 bro:** just the way it should b

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** :)

 

 

_12th April 21:_ 02PM

 

**kcat:** sup tsukki

**kcat:** just wanted to apologise privately for dropping off the radar like that

**kcat:** and ignoring ur txts

**kcat:** and just being a dick in general

**kcat:** i dropped off social media all together during exams to ya know focus

**kcat:** i should’ve explained that

**kcat:** instead of ignoring u

**kcat:** so

**kcat:** sorry

**kcat:** really

**h8r:** it’s fine

**h8r:** i mean yeah you should’ve said something

**h8r:** but it’s fine 

**kcat:** oof i’m catching a hint of passive aggressiveness there

**h8r:** just a hint?

**kcat:** oh geez

**kcat:** i’m really sorry man

**h8r:** haha it’s okay

**h8r:** i’m kidding

**kcat:** r u tho??

**h8r:** mostly

**kcat:** haha

**kcat:** seriously tho r we good? bc if we’re not then tell me what to do and i\ll fix it

**kcat:** i’ll do anything

**h8r:** hmmm

**h8r:** anything??

**kcat:** anything

**h8r:** haha that’s a dangerous promise

**h8r:** but no 

**h8r:** we’re fine

**kcat:** phew

**h8r:** i’ll hold onto that anything promise though 

**h8r:** just for future reference ;)

**kcat:** i guess i owe u that much

**h8r:** damn right 

**h8r:** anyway

**h8r:** now that we’re back and talking again there’s actually something i wanted to ask you

**kcat:** shoot

**h8r:** you know back at akaashi’s party??

**kcat:** yeah

**h8r:** when you were giving him his present

**h8r:** you said you wanted to say something

**h8r:** what was it?

 

_12th April 21:15PM_

 

**h8r:** uhh kuroo??

**h8r:** tsukki that was ages ago

**h8r:** where’s this coming from?

**h8r:** idk

**h8r:** i just

**h8r:** wondered

**h8r:** you looked like you were about to say something

**h8r:** and then you just stopped

**h8r:** and afterwards you completely shut down

**h8r:** it was weird

**kcat:** tsukki i was wasted

**kcat:** one more sip and i’dve blacked out

**kcat:** i hardly remember anything

**h8r:** so you don’t remember what you wanted to say

**kcat:** i said it didn’t i?

**kcat:** that i’m rlly glad we all met

**h8r:** that was it?

**h8r:** that’s what you wanted to say??

**kcat:** yeah of course

**h8r:** there 

**h8r:** wasn’t anything else?

**kcat:** nope

**kcat:** not that i can think of

**h8r:** right

**kcat:** is that all you wanted to talk to me about??

**h8r:** yeah

**h8r:** i’m going to

**h8r:** go to bed now

**kcat:** it’s 9:30??

**kcat:** tsukki??

**kcat:** u still there?

**kcat:** no??

**kcat:** okay

 

 

_13th April 02:21AM_

 

**kcat:** kenma

**kcat:** i know ure up come on

**nekken:** what?

**kcat:** did u say smth to tsukki??

**kcat:** abou my little predicament 

**nekken:** no 

**nekken:** why would i

**kcat:** idk he just

**kcat:** he’s asking questions

**nekken:** maybe he’s just more perceptive than you give him credit for

**kcat:** yeah about other stuff

**kcat:** not about feelings

**kcat:** this is tsukki we’re talking about

**nekken:** have you considered that maybe he just chooses to ignore some things

**nekken:** things he might not be ready for

**kcat:** don’t

**nekken:** what

**kcat:** i see where ur going

**kcat:** don’t say it

**nekken:** i’m not saying anything

**kcat:** look i’m not gonna ask them out okay don’t worry

**nekken:** kuroo i wasn;t saying anything

**kcat:** don’t be like that

**kcat:** we both know how passive aggressive u can get okay? 

**nekken:** yeah and we both know how you lash out at people when you panic 

**kcat:** fine

**nekken:** just calm down 

**nekken:** if you don’t want to tell him then don’t

**nekken:** honestly i doubt he’s onto you

**nekken:** it’s not an easy conclusion to draw

**nekken:** so as long as you keep your cool

**nekken:** he shouldn’t find out

**nekken:** if you don’t want him to

**kcat:** yeah ur right

**kcat:** thanks kenma

**kcat:** sorry

**nekken:** that’s okay

**nekken:** can i get back to my game now?

**kcat:** no 

**kcat:** it’s 2am go to sleep

**nekken:** no

**kcat:** fine but i’m coming over tomorrow so if you’re not awake i’ll break into your house

**nekken:** sounds fair

**nekken:** sleep well <3

 

 

_17th April 08:57AM_

 

**kcat:** PRACTICE MATCH PRACTICE MATCH PRACTICE MATCH

**kcat:** i’m seeing ma boys again today

**kcat:** for the first time in like forever

**h8r:** you know you guys can just meet up whenever you want right?

**h8r:** you literally live in the same city

**h8r:** and school is over

**kcat:** okay

**kcat:** yeah

**kcat:** but..

**kcat:** you know….

**kcat:** a;..nd

**kcat:**..all that

**kcat:** you see?

**h8r:** eloquent

**kcat:** thaknk

**kcat:** seriously tho i’m pumped and ready to kick their asses

**#1 bro:** KURRO I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE U

**#1 bro:** AND KICK UR ASS TOO

**kcat:** YEHA THAT’ SMY BRO

**h8r:** tell me how the match goes

**kcat:** you know it boi

 

_17th April 11:43AM_

 

**kcat:** AHFDAKHG

**kcat:** STISIK

**kcat:** TUSTIEHS

**kcat:** TSUIKII

**kcat:** TEHY

**kcat:** OH MT AGOD

**h8r:** good god are you having an aneurysm

**kcat:** THEY GOR HOTTER

**h8r:** who

**kcat:** BO 

**kcat:** AHFHK

**kcat:** AKKASH

**kcat:** AKKAISHI

**kcat:** THYE’RE???

**kcat:** SOOS MCUH HOTTER

**kcat:** HOW HIS THIS FAIR

**akaashit:** kuroo stop you’re scaring him

**#1 bro:** KUROO U NTIOCED

**#1 bro:** I WORKED OUT

**#1 bro:** TTTTTTTT

**kcat:** NOTICED???

**kcat:** BRO UR ARMS LOK LIKE THYRRE’ ABOUT TO POP

**kcat:** AND UR THIGHITSSS

**kcat:** GOD

**h8r:** this is peak gay culture

**kcat:** DAMDN RIGHT

**kcat:** ANAND AKAKSHI 

**kcat:** HNNGNG

**kcat:** PRETTY??

**kcat:** NAHAHH

**kcat:** ETHERAL

**kcat:** GOD-LIKE

**akaashit:** how come those are the two words you spell correctly

**kcat:** i needed to emphasise my point

**h8r:** your team-mates must hate you for constantly thirsting over your opponents 

**kcat:** oh pls it just makes me play better

**h8r:**??

**kcat:** gotta make em move

**kcat:** gotta see them thighs in action

**h8r:** oh god

**akaashit:** kuroo’s no joke either tsukshima

**h8r:** oh yeah? how so?

**akaashit:** he got

**akaashit:** wait for it

**akaashit:** a 

**akaashit:** haircut

**h8r:** holy fuck

**#1 bro:** his vball got way better too!!!  


**#1 bro:** he’s been practicing hard

**kcat:** guys come on

**kcat:** ive always been this good

**akaashit:** nah

**#1 bro:** nop

**h8r:** false

**kcat:** ooof u guys suck

**h8r:** you were just worshipping them a minute ago

**kcat:** people change

**akaashit:** we gotta play some more now tsukki, talk later

**h8r:** yeah okay

 

_17th April 19:29PM_

 

**h8r:** hey so who won the game?

 

_17th April 20:11PM_

 

**h8r:** hello?

 

_17th April 20:35PM_

 

**akaashit:** hey tsukki!! sorry we’re at dinner

**h8r:** oh sorry i didn’t mean to disturb you and the team

**akaashit:** oh no it’s not the team

**akaashit:** just the three of us :)

**h8r:** oh 

**h8r:** i see

**h8r:** i’ll leave you to it then

 

 

_17th April 22:51PM_

 

**h8r:** okay 

**h8r:** i didn’t want to do this

**h8r:** but i can’t take it anymore

**kcat:** woah getting a little dramatic here tsukki

**kcat:** everything okay?

**h8r:** you know what??

**h8r:** no

**h8r:** everything is not okay

**kcat:** what’s wrong?

**h8r:** i’ts just 

**h8r:** bokuto and akaashi

**h8r:** and you

**h8r:** i know

**kcat:** know what?

**h8r:** look don’t play dumb

**h8r:** do whatever the fuck you want with them 

**h8r:** just don’t involve me

**kcat:** what the fuck??

**kcat:** what r u talking about

**h8r:** i know you want to ask them both out

**h8r:** don’t deny it

**h8r:** you’re so obvious

**h8r:** all of you

**h8r:** and a part of me is happy for you

**h8r:** really

**h8r:** but the main part of me is really not

**h8r:** a while ago you promised me you'd do anything to make me happier

**h8r:** and all i’m asking is that you leave me out of it

**h8r:** you know how i feel about akaashi

**h8r:** please don’t make me sit around and watch him say yes to everyone but me

**kcat:** tsukki i think ur misunderstanding this

**h8r:** i should never have joined that stupid group chat

**h8r:** it just made things worse

**kcat:** tsukki calm down

**kcat:** we’re friends okay??

**kcat:** all of us

**kcat:** we all care about you 

**kcat:** akaashi too

**h8r:** oh yeah?

**h8r:** then why is he with you two and not me

**h8r:** if he cared that much he’d

**h8r:** nevermind

**kcat:** akaashi does care about you

**kcat:** a whole fucking lot

**kcat:** look i didn’t want to do this over chat but

**h8r:** save it kuroo

**h8r:** i don’t care anymore

**h8r:** can the three of you just leave me alone now??

**h8r:** please?

**h8r:** that’s all i ask

**kcat:** tsukki wait

 

 

_17th April 23:01PM_

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

**#1 bro:** tsukki??

 

kcat _added_ h8r _to the group_

 

**kcat:** tsukki don’t do this

**#1 bro:** kuroo??

**#1 bro:** what’s happening??

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

kcat _added_ h8r _to the group_

 

**kcat:** let me explain

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

kcat _added_ h8r _to the group_

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

kcat _added_ h8r _to the group_

 

**akaashit:** um

**akaashit:** what’s going on??

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

kcat _added_ h8r _to the group_

 

**h8r:** just stop

**h8r:** please

 

h8r _has left the group_

 

**kcat:** fuck

**kcat:** he blocked me

**akaashit:** kuroo what the fuck??

**akaashit:** what did you do??

**kcat:** i didn’t do anything

**#1 bro:** he’s blocked me too what’s going on??

**akaashit:** if you didn’t do anything then why did tsukishima leave??

**kcat:** he’s just upset

**akaashit:** well then what did you say that upset him?

**kcat:** nothing alright!

**kcat:** god why do u have to assume that it’s my fault

**akaashit:** because it usually is

**akaashit:** mr master of provocation

**kcat:** u know i don’t do that with him anymore

**akaashit:** well you clearly said something

**kcat:** like i said it’s not my fault it’s just a misunderstanding

**#1 bro:** can we all please calm down??

**#1 bro:** just because tsukki’s mad deosnt’ mean we all have to be okay?

**akaashit:** i just want kuroo to tell us what’s happening

**kcat:** look it was a private conversationn okay??

**kcat:** we were just talking and then out of nowhere he gets upset

**akaashit:** out of nowhere??

**kcat:** yes

**akaashit:** are you sure??

**kcat:** YES

**akaashit:** and you don’t know why he’s upset??

**kcat:** well not exactly

**akaashit:** so you do know??

**kcat:** sort of yeah

**akaashit:** so it didn’t come out of nowhere??

**kcat:** argh

**kcat:** i know why he’s upset but i don’t know why he chose this particular moment to bring it up

**kcat:** is what i meant

**akaashit:** right

**akaashit:** so what’s wrong??

**kcat:** i can’t tell you

**akaashit:** why not?

**kcat:** because its private

**akaashit:** we’re all supposedly friends here kuroo

**akaashit:** whatever it is you should be able to tell us

**kcat:** pls don’t akaashi

**kcat:** tsukishima trusted me to keep this to myself

**kcat:** i’m not going to spill all his secrets just because he’s angry at us

**akaashit:** it could help us figure out what’s wrong

**akaashit:** if it’s serious we should know about it

**kcat:** look i’m not going to tell you okay?

**kcat:** if you want to know then ask him yourself

**kcat:** but don’t ask me to betray his trust just because you want to know what’s going on

**akaashit:** i want to HELP

**#1 bro:** i think we all do akaashi

**#1 bro:** if kuroo’s decided that it probably won’t help him calm down then i trust him

**#1 bro:** we can figure out something else

**akaashit:** alright

**akaashit:** well he has’t blocked me yet

**akaashit:** i’ll try and talk to him

**akaashit:** anything i should know before going in kuroo??

**kcat:** be gentle

**kcat:** he’s

**kcat:** really upset

**akaashit:** right 

 

 

_17th April 23:17_

 

**akaashit:** tsukishima do you want to tell me what’s going on??

**akaashit:** please??

**akaashit:** i’m worried about you

**h8r:** i just

**h8r:** can’t do it anymore

**h8r:** i’m sorry

**akaashit:** do what?

**akaashit:** tsukishima?

**h8r:** this

**h8r:** the whole

**h8r:** being friends with you

**akaashit:** did we do something to upset you??

**akaashit:** whatever it is i’m sorry

**akaashit:** can we talk about it??

**h8r:** i’d rather not

**h8r:** i’d rather you all just left me alone

**akaashit:** is there anything i can do to help??

**akaashit:** please??

**akaashit:** i don’t want to leave things like this

**akaashit:** i just want to know what’s going on

**h8r:** ask kuroo 

**h8r:** he’ll tell you

**akaashit:** i already did

**akaashit:** he said he didn't want to betray your trust

**h8r:** ha

**h8r:** well that’s bullshit

**akaashit:** what do you mean?

**h8r:** what did he say exactly??

**akaashit:** he said he didn’t want to tell us your secrets

**h8r:** hahaha

**h8r:** that’s fucking hilarious

**h8r:** so he didn’t tell you that it’s his secret too

**akaashit:** what?

**h8r:** ask him again

**h8r:** tell him he has my permission

**h8r:** if he has the fucking balls

**akaashit:** it would make this a lot easier if you would tell me yourself

**h8r:** i can’t

**h8r:** i’m sorry

**h8r:** i hope you three will be happy together

**akaashit:** tsukishima??

 

 

_17th April 23:33PM_

 

akaashit _sent a photo_

 

**akaashit:** you’d better start giving us a fucking explanation kuroo

**akaashit:** what does he mean it’s your secret too??

**akaashit:** what the fuck is going on

**kcat:** fucking hell

**kcat:** like i said it’s a misunderstanding

**kcat:** tsukki doesn’t know what he’s talking about

**akaashit:** oh he doesn’t??

**akaashit:** so hows about you explain it then

**kcat:** akaashi i can’t

**akaashit:** you can’t or you won’t??

**kcat:** both

**kcat:** i’m not going to tell you

**akaashit:** why the fuck not

**kcat:** look it’s all very complicated 

**kcat:** and i don’t want to do it over text

**kcat:** don’t make me do that

**akaashit:** you’re so selfish kuroo

**akaashit:** do you even want him to come back??

**akaashit:** maybe you’re the reason he’s gone in the first place

**kcat:** i told you akaashi it’s not like that 

**kcat:** it’s a misunderstanding 

**kcat:** that’s it

**akaashit:** well he’s blocked me now too

**akaashit:** congratulations everything’s ruined

**akaashit:** i hope you’re fucking happy

**#1 bro:** akaashi it’s not his fault

**akaashit:** how do you know bokuto??

**#1 bro:** i don’t

**#1 bro:** but i trust him when he says it was a misunderstanding

**#1 bro:** and i don’t think he’d keep this from us unless he had a good reason

**akaashit:** i don’t know what to think anymore

**akaashit:** kuroo

**akaashit:** if you care about any of us

**akaashit:** you’d better fix this

**akaashit:** or you can stop calling me a friend

**#1 bro:** come on akaashi don’t do that

**#1 bro:** we can all work this out together

**akaashit:** no we can’t bokuto

**akaashit:** this is clearly kuroo’s mess

**akaashit:** he’s the one who has to sort it out

**kcat:** what the fuck am i supposed to do??

**kcat:** he’s blocked me on every platform i can’t get in touch with him

**akaashit:** then buy a fucking ticket to miyagi i don’t know

**akaashit:** i don’t care how you do it just fix this

**akaashit:** you can’t just leave it like this

**kcat:** and i can’t just hop over to miyagi either 

**kcat:** i don’t have any money

**kcat:** and there’s nationals coming up

**akaashit:** really???

**akaashit:** you’re making those excuses now??

**kcat:** akaashi this isn’t a fucking movie okay

**kcat:** i have a life

**kcat:** i can’t just abandon it because one of the people i love has decided that they don’t want anything to do with me anymore

**kcat:** you think i’m okay with this??

**kcat:** you think that this isn’t hurting me at all???

**kcat:** this is killing me

**kcat:** i want to get on that fucking train believe me

**kcat:** but if i fail the exams nationals is what will decide my future

**kcat:** if i want to have a life beyond high school i have to do well

**kcat:** as much as i want to i can’t fucking afford to be noble right now

**akaashit:** so you’re not even going to try??

**kcat:** did you even read anything i just sent???

**#1 bro:** akaashi kuroo’s right

**#1 bro:** none of us can uproot our lives because of this

**akaashit:** oh so you’re on his side now??

**#1 bro:** sides??

**#1 bro:** what sides??

**#1 bro:** i’m on no one’s side

**#1 bro:** i just want tsukki to come back

**#1 bro:** and us three arguing isn’t going to solve that

**akaashit:** well neither is doing nothing!

**kcat:** look there’s nothing we can do

**kcat:** tsukki’s made his decision

**kcat:** we’re just gonna have to live with it

**akaashit:** wow

**akaashit:** giving up?

**akaashit:** I didn’t think you were that type of person

**kcat:** yeah well

**kcat:** apparently there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me

**akaashit:** fuck you kuroo

 

akaashit _has left the group_

 

#1bro _added_ akaashit _to the group_

 

**#1 bro:** akaashi don’t be like that

 

akaashit _has left the group_

 

**kcat:** bokuto just let him

**kcat:** actually u know what? 

**kcat:** i don’t think there’s much point in any of us being here anymore

 

kcat _removed_ #1bro _from the group_

 

_Are you sure you want to delete the group_ <3> _?_

 

_Group deleted_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again really thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments and stuff you're the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to follow the canon timeline but that kind of went to shit so everything's shifted back a few months i think?? idk i mean the story is pretty much the same the dates are just completely wrong lol
> 
> also fun fact: bokuto's phone not being able to download pokemon go because it was too old is a very real and true thing that happened to me and so is the app mysteriously deleting all the account data rip
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> tumblr: @botiot


End file.
